What Happens in Crocus
by asgore
Summary: Showbiz journalist; Lucy Heartfilia, gets more than she bargained for when she flirts with actor, Natsu Dragneel at a bar in Crocus to get a scoop to keep her job... NEXT CHAPTER: 3/31/16 OR SOONER
1. Buzzkill

**CHAPTER 1: BUZZKILL**

I just arrived in Mr. Dreyar's office. On time, as scheduled. He was rummaging through his desk, I didn't really pay attention. I found it quite funny that he has a lot of faux artwork with faux signatures. The only thing nice about his office was his wallpaper. The wallpaper was white. Just white and nothing more.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Dreyar?" I asked smiling as he looked up and closed his desk.

"Lucy, please do call me Laxus." He said fixing his tie and brushing his hair out of his eyes. I nodded and he continued on with conversation. "I just wanted to know how your article for this month's issue of Sabertails is going." He was checking his e-mails on his computer.

"It's going great, I think at least. I'm writing an article comparing celebrity baby weight loss." I said not smiling anymore as his face changed from gleeful to dissapointed. "I see..." He said opening another e-mail.

"Listen, Lucy, just a heads up but the magazine has not been selling well recently." He looked angry now, still dissapointed but his eyebrows we're furrowed he continued, "so we are starting to let people go if their contributions aren't sufficent enough." He shrugged crossing his arms.

Oh no, is he going to fire me?! I could feel my face getting hot and I needed to figure out of how to keep my job. I felt my face full of bewilder. But then he told me, "don't worry, the magazine is not going to get rid of you." I sighed with relief and wiped my hand on my pants since I was sweating. "...yet." A very long pause of silence and frustration overflew me.

"But, make sure its a killer story this month, or I'm afraid that you might be in trouble." I felt angry, and understanding. I did like Mr. Dreyar, considering my friend even realized I had the hots for him. I built up my courage, "but surely you wouldn't want me to leave?" I smirked, but blushed.

"Of course, Lucy. I don't want to get rid of the prettiest girl in the office." He was smiling now, and he continued on opening and deleting e-mails. As if he said that with no interest what-so-ever. He was enthusiastic about it, so I didn't dwell on it.

I blushed and gave him a condensed look, "My hands are tied right now, but just try to get a good story by the end of the month, okay?" He was looking at me when he said that. Finally I got his attention, even though this may be the end of our meeting, or maybe even the last meeting.

"I'll try my best to get something that catches your interest." I paused for a second, "Laxus." He nodded of approval. "Great thanks Lucy, I guess I'll see you around?" He was ignoring his computer now. He says my name a lot, maybe he likes me? "Definitely." I replied with a big smile. He was smiling too... but it was more of a grin.

I finally drove home after my work shift I was tired and I hated that my workplace is an hour away from my house. Maybe I should move, closer. Or I could move farther and just be in anoth- I can't forget about Mr. Dreyar, I'd probably get fired even before I could say I can explain.

I wish the coffee kicked in sooner. I was worn out, and that drive home didn't help. At least I got a nice meeting with Mr. Dreyar today, heh. Or as I should say, Laxus.

I knocked on the door, force of habit. I just moved out from my roommates' place and I got a place for myself. Just a small studio apartment and nothing special. I grabbed the keys from my purse and opened the door.

I really have to find a good story for this month's issue of Sabertails... if I want to keep my job, anyway. I was getting a phone call, can't I just get a minute to get comfortable and just relax. It was Levy so I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked we talked recently and I thought she was going on a date with Gajeel or her friends. None of my business anyway, shes really over-protective of him and her friends, or is it the other way around? Or both, or maybe just her. Who knows, I think too much. I decided not to ask about it.

Her voice cracked, "Lucy." Oh no, this was bad, I hope that Gajeel didn't do anything. "Lucy, I'm being let go from Sabertails." she continued very close to crying, "Laxus... Mr. Dreyar he called me this afternoon just after you left!" It was confirmed now that she was crying.

"Oh no, Levy, I'm so sorry! Would you like to talk about it over some coffee?" Did I really just say coffee... maybe I'm over tired. "Coffee?" She muttered and I replied with a grunt, I could tell she didn't like that idea. "I need something stronger than that, Lucy! I'm coming straight over and we're going out!"

She hung up without letting me accept or decline the deal. Like I was going to decline it, that is. I was still exhausted but I went with it anyway. I called her, "Hey do you think we can reschedule? Like 1 hour and 30 minutes." I asked, she sounded determined: "No, we are going now, I know it doesn't take you that long to get ready."

"Yeah I know, I was going to get a shower in but I guess not." I said sighing. She hung up, I guess it was worth the try.

I went to the bathroom and readied my curling iron. It wasn't that new so it took a bit to heat up. A bit meaning: finding an outfit. I exited the bathroom going to my room and opened the side-room off of my room or as known as: my closet.

My clothes in my closet was a small variety. I used my walkway closet for all of my shoes, special occasions, and parties. This counted as a party, of course. I shimmered to the drawer under my hung clothes and opened it.

It contained full of mini-skirts and shorts. Very short shorts. I picked out a shirt first; it was a plain white cropped shirt, then some tight high-waisted shorts which we're a light coral blue, diamante jewelry which was gold, and a watch which was also gold.

I went back to the bathroom and the curling iron was ready. Everything was as planned... so far. I decided to go for the bouncy curls pony tail look and it wouldn't take me that long since I mastered them not to long ago.

Finally I finished my hair but added a long bow that was the same color of my shorts. Perfect timing too, since she just rang the door bell. "Coming, Levy!" I shouted throwing myself down the stairs in my strapped gold sandals.

I opened the door and her eyes were a bit red. Poor Levy, she quickly hugged me and said, "I just can't believe they dropped me! That was really my dream job..." I quickly thought of something comforting to say, "and you were doing so well there!" I managed to say but it was more of a spat. Comforting...

She was probably speechless thinking I didn't care about anything she had to say so immediately I thought of her best article that she had written, "You were the one who got the story on Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss's break up!" She let go of me and wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah," she started, "Lucy, that was almost two years ago. I haven't gotten a single good story since then!" I gasped, "Is that why they decided to let you go?!" She looked around and muttered, "I... I don't know. Mr. Dreyars, well he didn't give me a reason..."

Thats a bit strange. Why wouldn't he just tell her, or she might be hiding something from me. She looked down and I noticed she stopped crying. Thats a good thing, I'm pretty sure at least. I could just leave it alone or ask her what the REAL reason is. She is my best friend... "Come on, Levy, what's the real reason? You know that you can always talk to me."

It was a moment before she replied "Really I don't know! Truthfully, I don't think that Mr. Dreyars likes me much." I couldn't tell if she was hiding something, she looked serious and convincing and she was my best friend. I guess I'll just leave her alone.

"Aw, Lev, I'm sure that's not it." I said trying to force a smile but it probably looked more of a dissapointed gesture. "You know, Mr. Dreyars asked me into his office earlier, too." I said as she gasped and looked bewildered, "Did he get rid of you as well?" She said.

"He told me that things aren't looking good for the company." He did tell me that, so I wasn't lying. "Is that why they got rid of me?" She started sniffing again. She definitely didn't know the reason and thats for sure.

I wanted to say no but that would only be a lie so I just told her, "Maybe." I shook my head and bit my nail. "But why me? I really needed that job!" I know she needed that job, of course she did. She really needs some cheering up right now, she was about to cry again. No she wasn't about to, she was crying.

"Come on, lets get going." I said as she immediately smiled looking bright like her usual self. "Ooh, yes!" She spoke and we left my apartment and went outside. We got into her car and I was driving since she was the one who got into the passenger seat. "Hey, maybe you'll even find the perfect guy to pose as your boyfriend for your mom!" She said snickering.

"Oh... that..."

 **\ 6 Months Earlier /**

"Lucy, I do wish you'd at least think twice about finding a nice man." My mom said crossing her arms. Here she goes again I yawned. "I'm serious! I never would have thought Michelle would be getting married before you!" She shouted.

"After all, she is the younger sister!" She managed a convincing smile but I could tell it was fake. I squinted and was alarmed by her shouting, "I know, Mom, you tell me everytime that I come to your house and or see you."

"Oh, Lucy, I didn't mean to scare you but you do know I only want whats best for you." There she went with that same convincing look again eyeing me down. "I understand, Mom." I know she wants me to get married young like she did, I'll make up a boyfriend to keep her quiet!

"You know, Mom, I do actually have a boyfriend." I said. She looked excited giving me the look like 'omg who what when how why.' "You do!? She said and without hesitation she got off her chair and was about to hug me. "So, when can I meet him?"

Oh no, maybe I should have thought this through. "Well, it's still in the early days..." I said looking at my nails. "Ooh tell me his name!" I could either make it be very unbelievable and not tell her or just make up a name. I decided to go with making up a name.

"Um... er... It's uh... He's called... uh Kacey" I stuttered and nervously smiled. "You just have to bring this Kaniee to Michelle's wedding! Oh, Lucy, I am so happy for you, I can't wait to meet him!" "Mom-its ..." But she couldn't hear me since she walked off and I was whispering.

Oh brother. What have I done?!

 **\ End of Flashback /**

I guess me and Levy we're having the same flashback since she laughed, although she wasn't there shes probably just remembering when and what I told her. "You really dropped yourself in it there!" She smiled.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Everytime I see her she asks about 'Kaniee' I don't have and I always have to correct her and say Kacey!" I said frowning. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked now looking concerned.

"I don't know..." I could just tell her tha I would keep an eye out for a guy but that really doesn't sound promising, or I could just make up an excuse of why 'Kaniee' isn't coming or just wing it. "I'll make up an excuse about why he's not at the wedding." I said shrugging.

"Ooh, maybe he dies?!" She looked excited and sounded way to enthusiastic. "Little morbid, Levy." I said and she chuckled, I told her, "I was thinking more like a family emergency or illness... or something." She shrugged acting sad, "Yeah, I guess that could work."

It was a small pause till she finally spoke up, "What if your mom susses that you're lying?" I really wish she wasn't so negative all the time. "Hopefully, she won't!" I said putting my phone in my bag. "Okay. I wouldn't really like to try pulling the wool over your mom's eyes." She had a good point.

She wasn't going to help me with this, so I might as well just live my life till embarrassment. "She can be pretty scary when shes mad." She said covering her mouth. We soon decided to leave after talking about it and I told her that we were going to have a good night, which we were.

We finally arrived at the nightclub. Yes we we're going to rave, we entered and she was already half way across the building dancing. I decided to follow her and she was at the bar already now, drinking, a lot. I sat down next to her and she ordered at least 3 drinks already.

I looked around and being and noticed someone. Is that who I think it is? It definitely was who I thought it was. He was just standing there, just sitting at the bar alone. A celebrity, alone. "Levy! Look! At the end of the bar!" I gasped and she did as well widening her eyes.

"Its Natsu Dragneel! THE Natsu Dragneel!" I fangirled. Levy was shocked, "What!? Natsu Dragneel A.K.A biggest movie star of the decade?!" She continued sounding a little dissapointed, "Or at least he was... untill his split from supermodel Gina Dwight-" I interrupted her, "The story you reported on for Sabertails!"

"Yep..." She sapped in her chair. "He went off the rails and now is supposedly unempolyable. He hasn't made a movie in almost two years." We were still both shocked and I decided to pick up the conversation mood, "Well, movie or not that's definitely him over there!" Levy had a grin on her face, she was getting an idea.

"So go talk to him!" She blurted out. I contemplated this for awhile, "Do you think I should?" I asked. "He might not talk to me, I am a journalist after all." I regretted being a journalist now, is my job really making me miss my oppor- wait was I talking about, this was an opportunity of a lifetime.

I could totally write an article on this. "So? Just don't tell him then!" Levy said slamming another drink. "Think about it, Lucy, he might give you the scoop you need to keep your job." She was acting serious now and she put down her drink and scowled.

"Plus, he's hot! A little flirting wouldn't be the worst thing you could do!" She said blushing and smiling. "I guess a little chat won't hurt..." I said cautiously but idley. "Now you're getting it, go get him, girl!"

Well here goes nothing. I got off the bar stool and walked over to him, I looked back at Levy and she winked at me and pointed at him. I finally was standing behind Natsu, how should I get his attention? Maybe I should just wait for him to notice me, or I could fangirl over him, or just buy him a drink.

I decided to just sit down next to him and wait. A long pause occurred as he slowly turned and looked at me. "Excuse me? You look thirsty. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. "N-N-Natsu Dragneel?!" I stuttered and blushed. "I guess my reputation precedes me, and what might I call you?"

He was calm, nice, and kind. It got awkward since I was in shock and I felt like I couldn't do anything but I dished out the rock in my stumach and built up my courage, "Sorry, I'm Lucy. I really love your movies! They're the best!" I squealed.

He sounded content and dissapointed and I realized that everyone sounded dissapointed, "Well they were... until all of Hollywood decided I was too much of a loose canon to hire." He said frowning. "Why would they think that?" I knew why they would think that, I was a journalist after all.

"Because that's what my ex told everyone. Her dad was..." I interrupted him, "A famous movie director!" "Sorry..." I looked away covering my face. "It's okay, I guess our relationship was pretty public." He smiled and shrugged. I was still looking away with frustration.

"Anyway, Gina told her dad that I was kinda volatile and I guess word travels fast in Crocus, especially the word of the biggest director on the planet." I felt my face fall cold, and I felt very defensive. So people have been fed lies through out these years.

"That's horrible! They had no right to talk about you like that!" I glared. "Unfortunately that's how it works in Crocus, and it spreads to other locations through out Fiore like wildfire, thats why I've escaped to Shirotsume Town for a short while."

His words sounded fake, he was an actor, and they sounded fake. "Believe it or not there's way less drama here." We both laughed, "So... how about that drink then?" He said curiously. "That sounds great!" He ordered the drink and we waited for the bartender to prep it.

I decided to look around for Levy since she wasn't at her drinking spot. I saw her on the end of dance floor... making out with... I gasped... Gajeel Redfox!? I guess Levy is having a good time! I looked back and apparently he noticed that I was looking at Gajeel. "Hmph, whats your thoughts on Gajeel?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, hes cool." I replied. Gajeel was cool, he was on all of the top magazines, including Sabertails! The bartender handed us our drinks, "Thanks!" I said to him. He was already drinking his beer.

He nodded and pounded his chest and coughed, *ahem* "So what do you do for a living?" I'm going to tell him the truth, I don't care what Levy said. "I'm... I'm a writer. Journalist actually." I blushed and looked away again.

He sighed, "So I guess I shouldn't tell you any of my deep, dark secrets then." Damn, why would he want to in the first place though? "It's okay, I'm not talking to you as a journalist right now. Me and my boss kinda are on ends, and its also my day off."

I immediately changed the subject, "Do you try to memorize lines when you go for a drink?" "Okay, point taken - you're not talking to me for a story." He cackled. It wasn't really a lie... I am technically not working, and I'm mad at my boss for firing Levy. SO why do I feel like I'm not telling him the whole truth? Maybe because I wasn't specific, its fine.

"Man, that drink went down quick! Round two's on me!" I smiled. "Well I won't argue with that!" I think I had at least 4 drinks now, and hes had 6. "You're so funny! And so much better looking in person..." I blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." He snickered. My phone was ringing.

"Oh, it's a text from my friend." I read the text and frowned she said, "Am leaving now. Looks like you are hitting it off with Natsu Dragneel, you go girl! Have fun xoxo, lol, ttyl." "Is everything okay?" He asked. "Everything's great, actually!" I smirked and looked over to Levy as she waved to me and made her way across the building to the exit.

"Hey, I love this song! Come on, let's go dance!" I whined pulling him with me towards the dance floor. The DJ was shouting in his microphone it was loud but I didn't care, "And this song is for all the lovers out there, let's slow it down a bit..." Without hesitation we both slow danced together. He is so dreamy...

 **\ The Next Morning /**

I got out of bed, yawned, and stretched. When I got out of bed I knew the room I was in was not my room. Oh my god! I think I slept with Natsu Dragneel! "Hold on... what's this?" I said picking up a piece of paper.

On this day, the X794 Mr. Dragneel and Miss. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia... we're united in marriage! Oh no! I've really done it this time!


	2. Michelle

**CHAPTER 2: MICHELLE**

I can't believe this happened! I sniffed. I looked around the room and saw a door opening. It was to a bathroom, I quickly ran to it. I closed the door, this is not like me at all. I squinted at the mirror, this really isn't me. Natsu knocked on the door, "Hello? Are you okay in there?" He asked. "Just a minute!" I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door walking out.

It was a small pause of awkward time til he spoke, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Okay?! Okay! I am NOT okay!" I said yelling. Then quickly gasped surprised by my own anger. "Calm down, no need to yell. What's wrong?" He yawned. This was obviously a joke to him, "I'll tell you what's wrong - we're married!" I squealed.

"What?!" He was surprised. "What do you remember about last night?" I asked. I guess he was thinking because it was at least a minute before he said anything, "Well?" I spoke up, "What do you remember, Natsu?"

"Not a lot... but I do kind of remember you..." He said. "Yeah well I don't remember a lot either but we woke up together with a certificate of marriage." I said looking down, ashamed. "Hey... I do remember that you're a journalist!"

"Did you do this for a story?" "I can't believe you'd think that - I told you I wasn't talking to you for a story!" I was angry now, I wanted to cry and I wanted to punch something. "Trust me, marrying you was the last thing on my to-do list, that does not exist!" I yelled. "It wasn't like getting married was on my agenda for the evening either!" He scowled.

"So we're in agreement then - the marriage should be cancelled, like it never happened." I said crossing my arms. "You mean an annulment?" He asked and sighed. "Look, we're both angry. Let's get dressed, calm down, and talk about this rationally." I didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Fine."

"We'll talk over breakfast. I know a place where we can go and won't be disturbed." He said already walking away. "Uh," I spoke up, "I only have the outfit I wore last night.." I know that it won't matter, hes probably not going to have anything that I could wear.

"Do you possibly have anything I can borrow?" I asked. He paused his movement and said, "Check the closet in the spare room. It's the second door to the left, you're welcome to anything in there." Nice, I have a selection it seems. "Thanks. I appreciate it." "It's no problem." He shrugged, continuing on his walk.

I saw him pause at the door and grab his phone, "Zeref, it's me." he started. "I know we haven't spoken in a while but you said to call if I ever ran into a problem." He paused a moment, "Well, there's a problem..." I quickly walked away I was angry. I was a problem. It shouldn't make me mad, hes the reason I'm a problem. We are the reason we are a problem.

I calmed down and started following the directions he gave to me, second door to the left, spare room. Ah I found it. I opened the door, and headed towards the closet. The room was decent size. It was just a red bed with a desk next to it holding a lamp. I opened the closet.

Not what I expected, it was either, my clothes from last night, another girl's clothes, a fancy dress outfit, or Natsu's old clothes. Firstly it was not a great deal to choose from... secondly it was literally 4 outfits. I guess I'll try another girl's clothes first. I tried it on. Well, it looks nice, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable wearing another girl's clothing. Especially since it was revealing.

It was a short romper but the neck ended just before my belly button. It was a just plain black lines and the base color was white. I wear mini skirts a lot so I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I guess it's different. Well besides, who knows what bimbo this belonged to? Then again, I guess I'm one of those bimbos now... I sighed.

Is this the best of a bad bunch? I didn't know. I'll look again, I tried the fancy dress outfit next; I think I was labeling it wrong. This is crazy, I might be able to pull it off without the lei... It was a yellow tight crop top, with a hula skirt. I don't know why I bothered trying it on in the first place.

I tried Natsu's old clothes. I paired his shirt which was a green and gray striped long sleeve v neck sweater over a white collared shirt, with sweat pants that I always keep in my bag. Just then I had an idea. I took off his striped sweater and collared shirt and threw on my white cropped wavy t-shirt from last night. Well, I guess this will be the best it gets.

I was happy that I actually had a smart idea. I walked out of the room and he was waiting for me, "Interesting choice." Ugh, was this some kind of test. I shrugged, and I followed him downstairs and outside. "Natsu, hi. And who is this lovely young lady?" I didn't know who this black haired man was but he had a very large cowlick. "My wife, apparently..." Natsu replied. "Hah, good one. What's the problem?" He asked smiling. "And you are?" I asked. "My apologies, I'm Zeref. Natsu's agent. So this was a ploy to bring his agent into this? I thought this was our decision... as man and wife.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to demand to speak alone with Natsu, but I knew that would be rude. So I decided to see how it plays out. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Natsu's wife." "What? You we're being serious!?" He gasped. "Natsu, you've done a lot of image-destructive things but getting hitched to a Vegas bimbo takes the biscuit!"

"I am not a bimbo! I'll have you know I have a great job-" "Yeah, that's the problem, Zeref, she's a journalist." "Oh man, Natsu, you don't make things easy for me." Oh my, I was now very very angry. I've told him so many times, "Natsu, I've told you before, I did NOT marry you for a story!" I turned towards him and squinted angrily and clenched my fists.

"Regardless of all that happened last night, I have a career to consider too... and I wouldn't jeopardize it for a man like you!" I scowled. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled. Zeref sighed and face palmed. Natsu may be a hottie... but he's so infuriating!"

"Uh, guys?" Zeref asked looking around. "We should perhaps take this inside - you're starting to draw attention to yourselves..." He whispered. There was two girls fangirlling not to far from here. They had surprised faces on, one of them with long brown hair was not squealing but she had a loud voice, "It's Natsu Dragneel! Look Kagura!" The other one that had straight dark purple hair wearing a white bow on her head, a white t-shirt, black leggings, and white boots was glaring at me. I used to be a fan of Kagura before, she was so cool in the GMG. But she was kicked out of Mermaid Heel and not allowed to return for reason unknown.

"Wait what where Cana? Oh wait never mind, but who's that girl with him?" She glared. "Yeah, let's just get inside." Natsu said sighing. We started walking into town, and it wasn't a far walk since it was fairly close. No one said anything on the way there. We got there, Zeref started conversation, "So, Mrs. Dragneel-" "Ugh!" I interrupted. "Don't call me that!" I said. "Okay, Lucy." "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Breakfast?" He asked. I sure could do with a drink to cure this hangover... I looked at the menu.

I had a debate between a caramel latte or a double espresso. I've never been to 8island before. They had a pretty great menu. I went with a caramel latte. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll take a caramel latte if that's fine." The perfect hangover cure! "Natsu?" "I'll take a cappuccino, thanks." Natsu said looking a bit worried. "Got it!" Zeref said double pointing at him and winking. He went to go order so it just left me and Natsu. "So.. your agent seems nice." "Yeah, hes great" He shrugged. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I nodded and he walked towards Zeref.

I could hear him from where I was standing, "Zeref. I need serious advice." "Isn't that why I'm here? To advise both of you?" He asked crossing his arms. "Just before we bring Lucy into this... can you help me decide what to do?" "You want advice that would benefit your career?" Zeref said. "Well, yeah, you are my agent." "That I am and, as your agent I'll always act in the best interests of your career." "I know, Zeref, please help me. She wants an annulment, and I just don't know what to do." "Don't you want an annulment?" "I don't know. I haven't known her long but I know she's beautiful and kind." "She's everything. Lisanna wasn't everything I would want in a wife but..."

"But you wouldn't choose to marry her this way?" Zeref said. I was really nosy, very nosy actually. "Exactly. What should I do?" I didn't know he actually had a soft side. I always just knew him for a strong actor. "Well would you like my advice as your agent or as your-" I immediately was zoned out. I was listening to that. "Hey, cutie." An okay looking guy talked to me, he was blonde and had blue eyes, he was wearing a black half buttoned down dress shirt with some jeans. He was actually very good looking. "Oh uh hi!" I said.

Natsu started walking towards me, "Oi, Lucy!" The blonde was about to speak up but stopped himself and looked a bit angry. "You know him?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said looking at Natsu disappointingly. "Well can I get your number?" He requested. "Sure!" I really didn't bother to think twice about that. He gave me his phone and I punched my number in a long with Lucy for the contact name. He smiled at me and winked, "Later blondie." I blushed. "Lucy, you should stay away from him." Natsu said, he was next to me. "Why? Who is he?" "No one you should be concerned with." I nodded, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I sat down at a table while Natsu went back to Zeref. This is such a mess. Not only have I accidentally married a celebrity... but I've married a bi-polar mess. But if I hate him so much, why does my heart race when I think about him.

He called me beautiful and kind. I don't know why I think this. And why does his touch feel so good? I can't believe I got myself into this. I need to talk to someone about this mess and get my head straight. But who? I could call my sister, Michelle, or Levy. I knew Natsu and Zeref would not be talking for much longer so I just decided to call Michelle. She was my sister she always knows what to do. Besides she always gives the best advice, so I dialed her. "Hello?" She answered. "Michelle, it's Lucy. I really need your advice."

"Sure, what's up?" She asked. I sighed, this was going to be a lot for her to take in. "Well... I met Natsu Dragneel last night-" "You met Natsu Dragneel? OMG I'm so jealous. Don't tell Dan but he's like, the hottest guy in the country..." Thanks for interrupting me, I think. "Yes Michelle, but that's not all. I didn't just meet Natsu Dragneel last night..." I waited a second and I could just imagine how eager she would be if we we're talking in real life. "...I accidentally married him too." I nervously laughed and waited for a reply. I heard her gasp. "You married him!?" She said. "I know, I feel awful." I replied. It was a very long pause before she said anything. She said literally nothing, nothing at all. It was just a dead silence. She was probably very confused and wondering if I'm actually telling the truth or not.

"Michelle?" I asked anxiously. "Sorry. I'm just... well speechless, I don't know what to say." She said. "Well, um... what are you going to do?" Michelle said. "I think we're going to get an annulment." I whispered. "On the grounds of being intoxicated and unaware of our actions." "I guess that's the best solution.. although.." Her voice drifted off. "Although what?" I spoke up. "Mom thinks that you're bringing a guy to my wedding, right?" She said. She had a very good idea and point, I could see where she was going. "Yeah?" I said. I knew what she was going to say, but I just wanted to make sure. "Take Natsu! Tell him you won't agree to an annulment after the wedding!" Evil, I don't like it. It's kind of mean, but hey, I'll get to spend more time- I need to stop. I'm really not over thinking this.

"Then he can pretend to be your 'Kaniee' and you can get a divorce afterwards! Plus I doubt Mom would keep bugging you about getting a boyfriend if you last relationship ended badly." "It's not a terrible idea..." "No, you're right, it's a great idea and you'll be married to the Natsu Dragneel!" Michelle was very smart about decisions and advice I did give her that one.

"Michelle, you do realize that doesn't mean he actually likes me?" "Yeah I guess your right, that's a bit of a bummer. But Mom's so excited to meet this guy, Lucy. Maybe what she doesn't know won't hurt her?" I could see her point, "I suppose so..." I agreed with her. "Lucy, stop grouching and tell Natsu Dragneel you're terms. And you have to tell me all about how it goes tomorrow at the dress fitting! You're still coming, aren't you?" She asked sounding a little disappointed. "Of course I'm still coming. Just please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" I asked looking back at Natsu and Zeref who were looking back at me. Awkward. "Not yet, anyway." I started whispering again.

"Your secret is safe with me, Lucy-chan! See you tomorrow!" The call disconnected. What a mess, but I guess Michelle did have a point - I do need a date to the wedding... then again... can I really pull off a fake marriage?


	3. Backstory

**CHAPTER 3: BACKSTORY**

Natsu came over walking to me with the drinks and I was just sitting there looking at my home screen on my phone. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, where's Zeref?" Zeref had disappeared and he was holding the drinks. "Well, he had to go. But I think I see a good table, come on." He said urging me to get up. I was so tired but I got up and walked behind him towards the table. "Before we get into this, I feel I owe you an apology." He said pulling out my chair to sit in and waiting for me to sit down.

Obviously I sat down because it would just be too petty to ignore it and be stubborn. "For what?" I said as he sat down in the chair next to me grabbing his espresso. "I made some horrible assumptions about your professionalism as a journalist." He said looking rather ashamed for some reason. "And I've thought about it and realized that it would be very impractical to marry someone for a story." He said taking a sip of his espresso. I didn't even touch my drink or take it from the tray. I was just too exhausted.

"That's what I tried to tell you!" I exclaimed. "Besides, it was very honest to tell me the truth about your job." He continued, "Regardless of whether you were there for a story or not, you could have kept it to yourself." Wow, to think I nearly did lie to him! He really isn't a so much of a jerk afterall I have heard about him in Levy's story.

"That is true. Okay, apology accepted." I spoke grabbing my latte now. "But, that aside, what are we going to do about this marriage?" I asked. "I do have an idea. But please hear me out before you interrupt." I almost nodded but then hesitated, "Why would I interrupt?" I asked. "Well... I don't think we should get an annulment." What did he mean by that? Did he really like me, even though we just met last night. It is kind of working in my favor already. I honestly didn't know how to react though. Why would he not want to get the annulment?

"Okay." I said. He looked surprised, "What?" "I said okay." I shrugged taking a drink of my caramel latte. It was quite good, but I don't think I remember thanking Zeref. "You mean you're not angry? You don't want an annulment?" His eyes we're widening and he almost spit out his espresso. "Well, first of all calm down. Secondly, sure and annulment seems like the easiest way out of this... but I'm a firm believer in exploring all of my options, this being one of them. I am curious about why you don't want the annulment though." Thankfully HE didn't interrupt.

I guess he was just too shocked to react. Like I was but not, "Honestly?" He started, "I think being married to you - at least publicly - will boost my career. See I don't know how much you know about me but I stretched the truth a bit at the club." Now I was in shock, he lied to me? After I was so open about everything. Maybe I do regret saying I wanted to not get the annulment. "What do you mean 'stretched the truth'?" I asked. "I told you that my image was destroyed by Gina - my ex - spreading horrible rumors about me." Okay, maybe he wasn't being open about himself now but now he is? I still cannot believe that he lied to me. The nerve in that guy.

"So, that's not true." I said, "It's hard to believe someone who goes back on their word." I cringed. "It isn't true... well partially." He ignored my comment. "After Gina left me I was pretty miserable. I couldn't understand why she had gone. But then the rumors started... they spread like wildfire through Crocus. Probably everyone in Hollywood likes to know everyone else's business." I knew about this, people said things like Lisanna left Natsu for his alcohol problems. "Before long, everyone through I had a drinking problem and had been cruel to Lisanna. I was so angry and hurt, so I started partying more and more. The drink eased the pain. It made it easier to forget."

"So, before long, the rumors became the truth. I did have a problem. But I refused to get help. I simply carried on partying and drinking." He said he was talking very firm. "Then it started to affect my work. I started turning up late. I became angry and unreliable. The calls for jobs came less and less and then they just stopped altogether." He shrugged.

I knew that wasn't it so I tried to think of something in the meantime while he took another drink of his espresso. "Obviously, I cleaned up my act eventually otherwise I wouldn't be here. That's why I feel last night was really my fault. I was drinking and I shouldn't have been. But perhaps this marriage could turn my career around. I mean, I'll have a reason to stay sober and the press will get the wind of it. They might see I'm not who I was before." That's a really risky way to do it, I know the press... I am the press. "Sorry to keep going on. You must have so many questions." He said cracking his knuckles. "Well, actually I do have one... I was just wondering... how did you get clean again?" I asked.

"I was at my lowest point. Even I could see that. But then I met someone and... things... well things changed." Met someone?! He has a girlfriend? I couldn't help myself from asking, "You met someone? Like a girl?" I frowned. "Kind of. Not really in the way that you're thinking." "How then?" I asked. "Her name's Wendy. I met her in a bar one night. She was beautiful and I did want to take her home. But instead, she took ME home. She put me to bed and took care of me. I was so embarrassed, I knew that I had to snap out of it."

Oh no... even if she's not his girlfriend he definitely has feelings for this girl. I sighed not making it noticeable. Things might have just gotten really complicated... "Anyway..." He said. "What I was trying to say was that I have a bigger problem then a couple of rumors to dispel. I have a major image problem that needs fixing - will you help me?"

I know that this was THE Natsu Dragneel. Everyone who either wanted to be his friend or be his best friend or more. But he was asking me, a journalist, Lucy Heartfilia. For help? I know that his magic was destroyed along with the rest of the Fairy Tail guilds' magic but he was still a pretty damn popular dude.

I said, "Of course I'll help you." I don't know why I said it, probably out of sympathy? I honestly don't know why I'm bothering. "We can stay married if you really think that will help." I looked away, I was blushing. I had feelings for him, ugh. I really hate him. "Thanks so much. I really owe you one for this!" He said smirking. "Actually, there may be something you can do for me too..." I said taking another drink. "And what might that be?" He asked. "It's kind of complicated." I spoke. "I'm sure that I can handle it." "Well I need a date for my sister's wedding."

"Lucy, we're married. I'm sure I can accompany you to your sister's wedding." I sighed, he's quite a believer. "You didn't let me finish. There's a catch, before you say anything let me continue. I've told my mom I have a boyfriend for the last six months to get her off my back. I need a date who can convince my mom we've been dating for a long time." I said, "I know you're an actor, so this probably will be a piece of cake." I said. He looked nonchalant, "Oh. Um... well okay." Ugh, I wish that he would take this seriously. "If you're going to do this with me, we'll have to work out stories; how we met, why we married, why she hasn't met you yet." I said. "Well luckily for you - I'm an actor. 'Convincing' is my middle name." He obviously wasn't listening to me when I said he was an actor. "You're sure you can do this?" I asked.

"No Lucy, I'm sure WE can do this." He smiled. "I sure hope you're right." I sighed. I got up with my coffee and told him that I was going to get going back to my place he offered to drive me but I rejected he said that was fine but he told me about me going to his place for awhile to sleep there and such we had a small argument but he eventually convinced me to do so. He obviously had better things to do which is why I rejected his offer, I just know he did. He gave me 150 jewel and told me to get a train. I said okay but the walk wasn't to far, thanks Natsu for the 150 jewel I guess. When I finally arrived home I went to my closet. I changed out of Natsu's sweat pants and took off my shirt. I decided to just wear a brown plaid tartan mini skirt, a black turtle neck long sleeve, a red hair bow to put up my signature side pony tail, with knee high socks that matched the hair bow color, and black boots.

Finally back in my OWN clothes. I better call Michelle back - I know she'd want to know what's going on. I took out my phone and called her. Right away she picked up like she was expecting me to call. "Lucy! How did it go?! What did he say?" She asked. "It went.." Okay or surprisingly well? "...Okay. To be honest with you, I'm not sure about this whole thing." I said. "Hold up, did you get the annulment?" She asked. I sighed and waited a moment, "No, no. We're going to stick it out for the time being. I'm just not sure if its the right thing to do." "Why not?" She asked. "It's complicated. We are pretty much using each other for our own needs, I'm taking him to your wedding and he's using me to boost his career and image. But I guess the good thing is that the decision to not get the annulment was mutual. Natsu wanted to say together too. As I stated before, he aid this would be better for his career."

"Oh okay. I do remember reading something about that... so what are you going to do now?" She urgently asked. "I'm back at home getting somethings together. Then I'm going to stay with Natsu, in his guest room." "You're gonna stay with him?!" She screeched. "Yeah, in his guest room. We agreed that it would be best to be coming and going from the same place. You know, so that when the story get out it looks believable." I said. "Yeah, that makes sense." She toned her voice down.

"Look, I've got to get going. I just wanted to let you know what's happening." I said about to hang up the call. "Okay. You are still coming-" I cut her off, "Yes, Michelle, I'm still coming to the dress fitting tomorrow!" She laughed about me already knowing what she was going to say, "Okay. See you Lucy!" She was still giggling. "Bye Michelle." I said hanging up a second afterwards.

What a crazy day this has been. I guess I better head round to Natsu's if I have any hope of getting an early night of sleep. I quickly put together three bags, a suitcase, a travel bag, and a carrier. One containing my hygiene items, comfort items, and pajamas. The other which was the travel bag contained of; 8 outfits, 4 pairs of shoes, a bag of hair bows, and my phone and charger for it. The carrier held my laptop, tablet, and their chargers. I loaded it in the front passenger seat of my car and drove to his house which he had texted me the address.

I finally was there and pulled in the driveway. I got out, slung my carrier on the side and held both of my bags. When I got to the door I set down my travel bag, and knocked. Then picked my travel bag back up. "Welcome to my humble abode." Natsu said, halfway done opening the door and stepping aside letting me get the whole view. "Humble? Natsu, you have a penthouse suite with three bedrooms! In Crocus!" I said handing one of my bags to him, they we're really heavy. He happily took one and said, "You know, before my career fell apart it was fairly successful." He turned around and started walking, I followed him, "I'll say!" He laughed, "Have you eaten?" I can't even answer that question.

I've been awake after a latte all day. "Actually, I haven't. And now that you mention it I'm super hungry." I gasped as we started going upstairs to the next floor. "Okey dokey, one spaghetti and meatballs coming right up, after I settle you in your room!" He said. Oh boy, this was going to be awhile before I get use to this, there was doors everywhere. We finally reached the room and he set down my bags. "Well, don't expect anything special. These are going to be meatballs coming from a can." I nodded and he hugged me for a second.

"You're blushing, why?" He asked with my head buried in his chest. "Uh, I'm- I'm not!" I stuttered pushing away. "Okay, whatever you say. Well, you can have your time getting ready." He said. "Okay, th-thanks for y-y-your hospitality." I said feeling my face, it was hot, probably red too. "It's no trouble! Though, I do have one more thing I want to discuss with you." "Yeah?" I asked. "How do you want this thing to get out?" He acted as if what just happened did not happen.

"You know, a in release of our... marriage... to the press. I mean, you're the journalist, you can most likely do it better than me. Or, heck, probably better than Zeref!" He was confident in me. "Oh. Um.. I'm not sure." I said. "Well I'll leave it up to you. Take all the time you need." He conversed. "Although... thinking - well never mind. It's up to you. Just don't take too much time really." He mentioned. "I'll think about it, it's been a long day, y'know?" I spouted. "Of course. I'll go and get dinner come down when you're ready." He said turning around and leaving. This is kind of awkward but at least he's being nice about it, I guess. And giving me the choice of how the story breaks.

Hmm what are my choices? I could tell Mr. Dreyar myself - it might help me keep my job. But then I could let Levy tell him - and she might get her job back. Then again, I could just leak it somewhere else. Mr. Dreyar wouldn't be so happy with that, though. What should I do?

I'm sure if I let Levy do it I can hold onto my job another way. Levy needs this break more than I do. I think I'll wait 'til morning to actually leak the story though. I'm far too tired to make any calls now. Ooh, I think I smell dinner. I better go see if it's ready. I walked out the door, down the stairs and towards the living room. I could hear Natsu's voice, I wonder who he was talking to.

I got closer towards the kitchen. He was on the phone, "Don't you think I know it was stupid and irresponsible? Besides, Wendy, I hardly think YOU can lecture me about responsibilities." Wendy?! He's talking to the girl from the club? "Okay, I'm sorry, that was below the belt." He sighed, "I'm just saying I'm not the only one of to make mistakes. Look I was only calling because I wanted you to hear this from me, rather than the gazettes." He waited a moment, "Of course I'll keep you updated. And I promise I won't do anything stupid. You know me better than anyone, Wendy. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to fall for my fake wife?" I can't believe I've started to like this guy... maybe even have feelings for him!

Whatever he's told me, clearly he has a thing for this 'Wendy'. This 'marriage' thing is going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Daze

**CHAPTER 4: DAZE**

I woke up the next morning and quickly went downstairs from my room but almost fell maybe I went to quickly down the stairs... but that's just a thought. Natsu saw and looked a little bit frightened like he was just about to witness me breaking my neck or something. He nervously laughed and brushed it off like nothing happened, "Morning, sleepyhead! I'm just on my way out the door but there's fresh coffee brewing in the pot. How did you sleep anyway?" I sighed, I honestly don't know. "Honestly? Well... not so well. But I think I just had too much on my mind - the bed was really comfy!" I said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh good. Well if there's anything I can do..." He looked off to the side. "No, really, it's fine - I'm fine." I sighed. "I was wondering, though... how are you going to break the story? About us... you know, being married and all." He cracked his knuckles. "My best friend, Levy, just got fired so I'm just going to let her break the story to Mr. Dreyar. Hopefully if she comes to him with that kind of story she might get her job back." I wasn't 100% sure. What if I just got fired, this was a big risk.

"That's really nice of you but... are you sure you can trust her with something this big?" He asked. I squinted at him evilly, "Of course I can trust her, she's my best friend!" "Alright, alright, don't bite my head off! I was just asking." He implied. "But that sounds like a good solution all round. Other than... well the risk of you losing your job." I shrugged at that remark. "Well, I better get going." He said. "Where are you going?" I asked. Probably with that Wendy girl. "Just the gym. It's not my favorite thing in the world but Zeref would kill me if I stopped going. Gotta keep the fans happy!" He winked and pointed at me. I laughed at that, I was not only his wife, but his fan too! "See you later, wifey." He smirked about to hug me but stopped, then turned around and walked off.

"I guess so... husband." I shrugged. He wasn't really my husband anyway, it was fake, really fake. But I guess it's time to set up a chat with Levy. I took out my phone and checked out all of my notifications, nothing was happening with Sabertails just a sale update for their magazine. I then opened my contacts and searched for Levy. I called her, and waited for an answer.

About 20 seconds of waiting and, "Hi Lucy. What's up?" She said. "Well, don't freak out, okay?" I closed my eyes tightly and waited, she didn't respond so that was cue to go on, I think at least. "I accidentally married Natsu Dragneel the other night when we went out." She gasped, "You did.. you did what!?" "I know, I know. I drank just a bit too much, everything's a bit blurry, but it definitely happened, I can assure you that." I said. "Oh. My. God!" She screeched. "Look, Lev, long story short, Natsu and I have talked about it and we're going to stay married."

"What? Lucy, you don't even know the guy!" She said sounding defending. "I know, Levy, believe me. Anyway, the reason I called is because I want you to be the one to give the story to Mr. Dreyar." I said. "But Lucy that's the biggest story Sabertails has had in years! If you take it to Dreyar yourself you'll secure your job and maybe even get a promotion!" She sounded confused on why I wasn't taking the story myself.

"I know. That's why I want you to do it. Maybe he'll give you your job back. Listen, I'm running late to meet Michelle but-" She cut me off, "Right, the bridesmaids dresses." I nodded but I realized we we're not talking in person. "Yeah. But once I'm done with Levy we can talk about this later. Can I meet you at your house this afternoon?" I asked. "Sure. How's three o' clock?" Her voice trailed off. "Uhhm.. that sounds great. See you, later, Levy." I clicked end call and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

Great, now I know how I'm going to share the story and I have enough time to help Michelle... who I'm supposed to be meeting in ten minutes I better go! I rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed into a flouncy very short off-white dress, with a graceful black cardigan with daisies, heart sunglasses, and some sassy flip flops. I rushed to my car and I had to be there in 7 minutes. I am very proud for how fast it took me to get changed. I started up my car and put a half up bun for my hair, like all the recent celebs have been doing it like Mirajane Strauss. The drive would take about 7 minutes and to actually get in the mall to where Michelle was would be about 2 minutes.

Finally I pulled up to a driveway and I received a phone call, from an unknown number. Me being curious picked it up, "Hello?" I asked. "Aye, Lucy?" Someone asked. "Um yes, who's this?" I cringed. "It's that dude from the coffee shop, my name is Sting by the way." Oh him, I really didn't expect for him to call me. "Oh, hey! How are you?" I asked. "I'm doing well, but I wanted to ask you a question." He said. "Did you want to go out?" I stopped where I was walking that very moment. I didn't know how to reply to that, I really didn't.

"O-o-oh! Well... u-um.." I stuttered nervously. "Hey, it's okay if you're busy. I understand!" He said sounding as calm as ever. "Just, um. I'll call you back okay? I'm kind of bus-" "Yeah I understand, just call me later, okay, and save my number!" I really want to trust him, but Natsu doesn't like him so I don't know what to do... I just want to tell him that I am kind of married to Natsu, I think that-that Sting guy is interested in me. I sighed, I was already closer to Michelle now that-that phone call is over with. I saw her standing outside of the shop on the phone. "Michelle I'm sor-" I started to say. "Shhh!" Wow she did not just do that. But I guess if it's important. I nodded and acted like I was not effected by that at all.

"Yes... Mmm hmm... no, no, no, they have to be roses. Not white peonies!... Well make it happen, that's why I'm paying you!" She hung up the phone and sighed. "This is a nightmare! You so got it right getting hitched in Vegas!" "Hi, Michelle, nice to see you too." I sarcastically said. "Sorry, Lucy, I'm just a bit stressed. Speaking of, we better get going. Our appointment at the dress shop was five minutes ago.

Michelle was wearing a black and white form fitting long sleeve, with an opened army vest, black skater skirt, black thigh high socks, and black flatform ankle boots. I liked her outfit, I would wear it if it was in my reach. We continued walking and we finally got there. "Hi, Miss Lobster, how lovely to see you again!" A lady greeted us. I was still kind of shocked about the Sting phone call. I really wish I never married Natsu. "Oh, please Kinana, it's just Michelle. This is my sister and maid of honor, Lucy." Michelle smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you!" I said gleefully.

"So you guys are presumably here to try on the dresses you picked out, Gabby?" She asked totally not answering me acting as if I wasn't even an existing creature. She looked right through me, she hated me or something. "Yeah, I'd like Lucy to try them on and pick one." Michelle noticed the bit of rudeness from Kinana or what should I call her, Miss Mugshot. "That sounds great! Just this way!" She said to me and Michelle. Or just Michelle, or just me, I couldn't tell. I looked at Michelle and she nodded, meaning that I should be the one going. "You already picked some dresses out?" I asked. "Yeah, I whittled it down to a few but if you see something else you can try it on." She waited a moment and then pointed at Kinana. "Just make sure it's pink or purple; you know my color scheme is pink, purple, and white. "This is so exciting!" I said walking towards Kinana.

"The dresses that Michelle chose are in the dressing room three." She said. "You are going to just love them!" Michelle said. I nodded and went into the room. There was a classic and understated one, modern and sexy one, glamorous and sophisticated one, and some blue dress that was really ugly. I first tried the classic and understated one. It was a short pink cut out dress with a pink flower bracelet. I don't know why my sister wants her wedding to be pink and purple themed and not just black and white. I walked out of the dressing room, "Ohmigosh! Lucy, it's beautiful! So elegant." She said. It really wasn't elegant. It was short and barely reached my knees. But I guess that's okay since I am one of the bridesmaids.

"I just hope you don't upstage the bride!" She said. "Oh, Michelle, no one will ever upstage you; I've seen your beautiful dress! Why don't you go try on another one, Lucy?" Kinana said. I nodded and headed back the room. I tried the the modern and sexy one next, it was even shorter than the other dress. It had a sparkly top and then a pink skirt. I really hate these dresses. I sighed and walked out again. "I'm not sure if the sparkles are appropriate for the wedding!" Michelle said. "Well you picked it out." I replied. "I picked it out because it's awesome!" I laughed at that comment and went back inside. I took off the dress and put on the glamorous and sophisticated one next, it wasn't my cup of tea neither. It was a dark sparkly glittery sequin purple with a giant bow strapped not on the waist line but under it. I walked out again, I suppose whatever makes my sister happy.

"I love it! Purple is so your color! But I'm not sure whether to go with purple as the bridesmaids dress color. So is this the one anyway?" She asked. I shook my head, I guess I'll try on the blue one. I changed my mind when I looked at it again, it was way more sparkly and had this translucent strapping around it with a blue headband bow. I guess I'll go with the classy one. It was the most proper and appropriate. I was going to be standing next to Natsu, anyway so I have to look pretty good. I heard them talking about dresses for her wedding, really on topic. "So how many dresses will you need?" Kinana asked. "Three; one for Lucy, one for my best friend, and one for my fiance's sister." Michelle said. "Okay, I'll go and put that through the till." Kinana said walking away. I changed back into my clothes while they were talking and hung up the dress nicely on a hook. "I'm so excited for your wedding, it's going to be great. I said.

"I'm just so glad you didn't pick the blue one!" Michelle said sighing of relief. "That would have messed up my whole color scheme!" She continued. We both laughed and then she stopped abruptly. "Well, what about Natsu? Is he going to be okay coming to the wedding?" She asked. "Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble. He'll be well-trained by then!" We both laughed again. "I better get going. Sorry to leave you so soon but I've got to go to a meeting." I said. "That's fine, I was just going to go do some grocery shopping anyway." I nodded and gave her a hug, "See you later, Chel." "Yeah. And thanks for helping me pick the dresses. I think you made the right choice." She said. "What can I say? I'm a natural at these things! Well bye, I'll see you soon or talk to you, either way works!" She waved and I exited the shop.

Time to go to Levy's place. There was a lot of shops in this mall, like a lot. I think I should go to the mall soon, if my stay at Natsu's place is going to be permanent I'm going to run out of clothes, unless I go back to my place, of course. I reached the exit of the building but I still was thinking about that phone call. Maybe I better just leave it alone.

I finally reached Levy's house. I knocked on her complex side-by-side and she opened the door. "So what can I do for you, my apparently newlywed friend?" She deadpanned. "Well, you know all about this mess I'm in..." I started, but she interrupted. "Oh you mean marrying a super-hot celeb with loads of money? Yeah, some mess!" She said. "Come on Levy, it IS a mess! I'm a journalist and he's a celebrity its like if... if... well if a cat married a dog!" I crossed my arms. She wasn't getting that I didn't want to be with Natsu.

"Yeah, or like Romeo and Juliet! And that's the most romantic story of all-time!" She yelped. "Er, yeah, except they both died." I shrugged. "Oh, Lucy, you get way too hung up on the small details." She said smiling. So a death isn't a big detail? I sighed. "Although talking details... I want some!" She said quickly before conversation got awkward. "I'll fill you i on the very few details I have later. Right now, I'm here because I want to talk to you about breaking the story." I said. "I can't believe you want me to do it!" Levy was shocked about this still. "Are you sure you don't want to tell La- Mr. Dreyar yourself?" She asked.

"Well," I started, "I did consider talking to him myself but I thought you needed this more than I do, and you do need it more than I do." "It's okay if you do want to tell him, you know. Your job's at risk as well, I understand that better than anyone." She shrugged. I know that she wanted to tell him I could just tell it in her body language and tone of how she was talking. "I know. But it's okay, Levy. Company policy says I can't report on stories I am personally involved in. So I really couldn't do much about it anyway." Saved by the policies! "Okay, I'll do it. Then hopefully Mr. Dreyar will let me write it up for you!" She smiled. She really had her hopes up, hopefully she won't be let down. "Yeah, hopefully." I said. "I'll go and talk to him now! Thanks Lucy, this is so great!" She had a big smile on her face, and she looked so hype.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I come with you? I'll wait outside, I'm just keen to know how it goes." I requested. "Of course I don't mind! Come on, let's go get my job back! Oh, and report your marriage..." She chuckled. She ran to her fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I nodded at her and we exited her house. We took my car, since it was already ready to go, and I wasn't planning on getting a ticket anytime soon.

When we arrived at the office, it was already night time. I was a bit tired from the long drive but I guess I'll get through it. We walked up to the elevator with anxiety. I knew that she had so much hope but I didn't want her to be disappointed if she didn't get her job back. "Hey, Levy... um, don't get your hopes to high in the sky." I said as she pressed the button to go up. "Why are you so worried, Mr. Dreyar will definitely let me get my job back for this!" She assured me. "I suppose, just, try not to be to disappointed if plans backfire." I said nervously. She nodded, "Good luck to me?" "Yeah.. um.. good luck, Levy." She left the elevator and went into Mr. Dreyar's office. Would it be so bad to eavesdrop on their conversation?

I got a little closer. No harm in having a little listen... just for a second. It is MY marriage they're talking about after all! I got closer and I could hear Mr. Dreyar, he was talking very firmly. Uh-oh Levy might be in trouble. "...Levy, I just told you; I can't rehire you because of the policy!" He said. "But the policy's stupid, Laxus! Besides, you're really going to want this story! It's an exclusive and no other magazine has picked it up yet!" I could hear her shrug. "Trust me, this story would get the business, Sabertails, out of trouble AND you that promotion you want. And if you got that promotion... well, the policy wouldn't matter anymore, would it?" She asked. Which or what policy are they talking about? I can't think of one that would stop him from rehiring Levy.

"Well, what's the story? Tell me and I'll think about it." He said. "It's about Natsu Dragneel." She blurted out. "What about him?" "He got married again. In Vegas. I brought a copy of the marriage certificate." She said, I could hear the paper being handed to him. Oh boy, he was reading it. "Lucy Heartfilia? He married Lucy? Our Lucy?" He was in shock. "Yeah, that's how I got the story. She can't report on it as she's personally involved so... well, here I am." She said.

"How long have you known she was engaged?" He asked. Why would he ask that? Out of all things, that? I don't understand... "Oh, not long at all..." Levy said nonchalantly. "This is not a laughing matter, Levy! Lucy's a-a-a showbiz journalist, if she was engaged to a celebrity she should have told me!" He said. Oh no, maybe I made the wrong choice sending Levy in my place. "And, to be frank, I'm disappointed she isn't bring this to me herself. Look Levy, I've told you why I can't rehire you, but I appreciate you coming. Really, thanks for the story. Tell Lucy she should expect a call from me. And I'm sorry, Levy. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out more but you know my hands are tied."

"It's okay. I understand..." Levy said quietly. "Thanks again, Laxus. For everything." I better move away from the door, it wouldn't be a nice sight for Levy and Mr. Dreyar to see me like this. I jogged towards my last spot and pulled out my phone and acted as if I was texting someone. Not long before that, Levy walked up to me with a sluggish attitude. "I'm so sorry, Lucy, I tried my best but it didn't go to plan..." She said. I'm not a really good actor, I really want to be honest with her, like I did with Natsu, being honest with him at the bar really helped me. If I didn't then well... I'd be in quite the pickle.

"I know; I was listening in." I said. She gasped, "You were? What did you hear?" "Uh... just that Dreyar won't give you your job back and wanted me to take the story to him." I said, I did hear about the little shin-dig policy thing but I don't think it's nothing to worry about. "That's it? Nothing else?" She urgently asked. "Er, that's it. Why? Was there something else?" I questioned. "No! No... that was it." She responded. "Oh, but he did want me to tell you to-" I cut her off, "Expect a phone call, I know." "Okay." She replied.

"Maybe we should get out of here before Mr. Dreyar sees me and fires me on the spot." I shrugged implying a good idea. "Yeah, lets go." She agreed. I turned around and headed towards the elevator leaving the blue carpet passageway to over twenty offices. We went down the elevator and she asked if we could hang out soon again. Where it's not work related. I said sure. The rest of the way to her house was quiet, we had the radio on quiet.

When I reached her house the rest of the way home - to Natsu's house was not long. And when I arrived, "Hey, I thought I heard the door go." I nodded. "How was your day?" He added. "It was okay. I think." I said. "Did you break the story?" Asked Natsu. "Sort of... It'll be out tomorrow." I shrugged. "Great! Was trusting your friend with it the right call?" He asked. I wanted to be really honest with everyone. It went okay with Levy, and the journalist thing. "I'm really not so sure if it was.. my boss is upset that I didn't take the story to him personally.. and Levy didn't get her job back so it was a bit of a big waste of time, really. Apparently I should be expecting a call from him... whatever that means." I sighed.

"You were just trying to do the right thing!" He sided with me smiling. "I'm sure it will all turn out okay. I trust you." He added. "Thanks. Well I better get off to bed. It's been a long day and I'm expecting a phone call in the morning." I replied. He nodded, "Good luck with that." "Thanks. See you in the morning." "Sleep well." I brushed passed him and went up the untouched stairway. What a day.

Ring ring ring... I picked up my phone, oh no... it's Mr. Dreyar. Why did he call me now? I thought - ugh well it doesn't really matter now. "Hello?" I answered. "Lucy, it's Mr. Dreyar." He said. "Hi. Listen about today..." I started. "I didn't call to talk about today, Lucy. I want to know when you can come into work tomorrow?" He firmly stated and asked. "I've got a small group of freelance journalists and I want one of them to cover your story on behalf. I thought you might like to give your opinion on which one should get the job... since you'll be working closely with them." He added.

"Of course! I'd love to help you choose." I said. "I said I want your opinion, not your choice. Let me be clear on this: I'm giving you a voice since you'll have to see them a lot. But you are not choosing. I am the boss, I am choosing." He said. "Sure..." I sassily said. He was really getting on my nerves. I just want to punch him in the face. "Thank you." He said. "And Lucy?" He asked. I grunted. "I'm not sure how much you've spoken with Levy about this but I want you to hear it from me." He waited a moment.

"What?" Do you want oh my god, you are so annoying. "That I am not very happy with you right now. I'm disappointed you didn't come forward with this much earlier. It would have made good business sense to do an engagement shoot, cover your wedding, and..." Oh my god, shut up. "With respect, Mr. Dreyar, this is my personal life, not something for you to cash in on. And I also don't know how much you've spoken with Levy about this but I want you to hear it from me, I only married him two days ago." I snickered.

"I wasn't finished." He said. Well clearly you we're not finished. You we're being irritating and I had to make you stop talking. "I'm also disappointed on a personal level that you didn't feel you could trust me with such big news." He said. Oh my god, stop, right now. He's making me cringe so badly right now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dreyar, but you have to be careful with these things." I said. "Clearly." He rudely remarked. "I'll see you in the morning, first thing. And don't be late." "Of course Mr-" I gasped. He hung up on me, how disrespectful. This does not sound good. I hope he at least chooses someone I like. I suppose only time will tell.


	5. Ditched

**CHAPTER 5: DITCHED**

I woke up with a sudden noise of an alarm clock. I got out of bed, stretched, and shut the alarm clock off. I probably would have slept in if I didn't. I went to my closet which I had already organized my clothes with and picked out an outfit, I picked out a red frilly mini-skirt, black thigh highs, black platform boots, off-white shirt, light blue denim jacket, and an off-white scarf with a golden triangle necklace. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth thoroughly and then put my hair up in my signature side ponytail, I decided I didn't feel like that was the hairstyle for my outfit and just let my hair down. I didn't like that hairstyle either, so I put my hair in a messy bun and that looked fine.

I left my room and decided I'd just get some fast-food breakfast on the way. I didn't have to be to work in another hour and thirty minutes so it should be fine. I took my time down the stairs since I haven't worn the platform boots in awhile and they we're a little big. When I reached the bottom Natsu wasn't there to greet me. I'm not going to bother with him anyway, he and myself are fine on our own. I opened the door and let myself out. It was a bit strange that Natsu wasn't there but he's honestly probably doing something. And then a thought hit me, Wendy. I sighed, there was nothing to do about it. I hurried to my car carefully making sure I won't trip. I just got these thigh highs and I wasn't planning to tear them now.

After I ate my breakfast from MgRonalds and arrived at my work I got a sudden rush of nervousness run through my body. It made me really uneasy as I walked up to the elevator and awaited to arrive on his office floor level. That came faster than expected, I was already on the level and I waited for a second, then the elevator closed and I quickly shot my hand towards the button to keep it open. My hand was shaking as I reached for it, I really didn't know why I was so nervous. I managed to click it and scurry out towards his office which unfortunately in this case, wasn't what I wanted. I quickly gave myself a pep talk, you can do this Lucy, you shouldn't be afraid just go for it. I sighed of relief and knocked on the door.

Mr. Dreyar responded quickly, "Come in." I opened the door and walked towards him. "Hello, Lucy." He said crossing his arms. "Hi, Mr. Dreyar." I felt mad now, really-really mad. I was mad at him for not giving Levy's job back. I wasn't sorry, it's my business that I got married to Natsu Dragneel, not Sabertails, not Mr. Dreyar. "If we're here to select someone to cover the story..." I started superior hiding my angry feelings, "Why didn't you offer the job to Levy?"

"That would have been unprofessional. Levy's your best friend... and so I consider her to be very close to the story as well. So her covering the story would probably also violate the clause about not reporting... stories that you're personally involved with." We could have done this differently, we could've had her go behind my back and talk to him, not this way. Because then she's not personally involved. "But Levy's not personally involved... and besides, that's not what she said. She said you won't let her do it because of the policy." He jumped immediately at my comment, he looked frightened, his face was pale and he was not crossing his arms anymore. "Levy said that!?" He said in agony almost. Well I overheard... but what is with this policy? Levy didn't tell me about it either... it all seems very secretive.

"Yes." I choked on my words. I just lied, this is just fantastic. "Well... it's nothing to do with that. It's really the fact that both of you are too closely involved with the story. He said shrugging trying to hide the shocked look on his face, he wasn't doing a good job. "But-" "Regardless, the freelance candidates for this role are waiting outside. We better not keep them much longer, huh? The selected person will basically meet with you once a day and you will update them with any stories that you come across and anything you think our readers will find interesting. Okay with you?" He asked. "No, not really. I still think you should call Levy and let her have the job." I said shrugging.

"Lucy..." He sighed. "It's not going to happen. Just please accept the fact that one of these reporters are going to do it. Since you're starting to get on my nerves... I'll go call the first one in." He said walking towards the door where they were at. That was so rude... I just ughh! He is so ughh! He walked in with the first selection, she had blue hair which curled at the ends, and she wore a blue dress with brown boots that went past her knee. "Lucy, this is Juvia. She's a freelance journalist originally from Magnolia." He nudged me, "Get your hands off of me." I said silently but not quiet enough where he wouldn't be able to hear it but not Juvia. "Juvia, this is Lucy. She'll be listening in on the interview."

"Greetings." She nodded. "So, Juvia, describe yourself for us." Mr. Dreyar said. "Well, I am very passionate and I also love photography and never go anywhere without my camera. I also am a bit fond of writing as well. I'm working hard to make more of a name for myself in the industry. I did have a online magazine but it go.. er.. shut down." She said stuttering. "Why was it shut down?" Mr. Dreyar asked. "A colleague of mine posted some inappropriate photos of hiself in an attempt to get a girlfriend." She said choking on her words. "Oh! I remember that! , right?" I asked. "Yeah! Er- not our best moment, I admit. But the magazine got loads of hits before it shut down!" She said smiling.

"Mmm hmmm. What about your credentials?" Mr. Dreyar did the opposite of deadpanning. "Oh, yeah. I didnt an online journalism course from home. Juvia liked it and thought it was fun. I learned a lot about how to do the job better." She said. "Okay. Lucy do you want to ask a question?" I nodded, hobbies, job, or describe himself in 3 words... hmm. Hobbies really isn't the best thing to ask since this is supposed to be work related, her last job was probably ... and to describe... hmm. "Okay, Juvia. Describe yourself in three words." I asked. "Yes... I would say... individual, passionate, and motivated." "Cool, why those words?" I asked. "Well individual because you're only going to meet one Juvia Lockser. Passionate because I like to write, and motivated because I want to get this job done the right way."

"That's great." Well she seems nice but maybe a little weird. "Thanks, Juvia. We'll get back to you later today." Mr. Dreyar said dismissing him. "Thanks, but I had my phone... but I seemed to have misplaced it." And irresponsible. "I'll email you then, please will you send the next candidate on your way out?" Mr. Dreyar demanded and nodded. "Sure. Juvia is glad to of met you." She walked out of the room and the next interviewee appeared. He had green hair, with a maroon tee, and denim pants. He was very casual looking. He had green eyes, and a mole or a beauty mark under his right eye.

"Hi. Are you..?" Mr. Dreyar started. "Freed Justine." He squinted at Mr. Dreyar. "I've got a master's degree in journalism from Lamia and graduated all my classes with firsts." Freed was giving Mr. Dreyar a bad look. Like he was annoyed, I was annoyed too. Me and Freed should be friends. "Er... right. Well, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" He asked.

Freed sighed and crossed his arms, "What would you like to hear? You've got my credentials in front of you. You know I have qualifications and experience necessary to do this job... so you may as well just give it to me now." Freed said. Damn sassy, I'm actually kind of afraid to ask a question. "Well, we have to interview all the candidates before we offer the job. It's procedure." "Fine." A long pause a woke it was awkward, just Freed staring at Mr. Dreyar. "Well? Are you going to ask me anything?" Mr. Dreyar nudged me. "How would you describe yourself, Freed? In three words?" I asked. "Well, firstly, you haven't hired me yet, it's Mr. Justine, thank you. And, secondly, clearly you haven't thought a great deal about your interview questions. That one's easy. I'm driven, professional and ruthless. I'll get you whatever story yo want, I guarantee it. I can get anything out of anyone."

Yeah like an interrogation probably. What a horrible human being... his credentials would be impressive if he was a bit more humble. "Great, thanks Freed. We'll get back to you later today." Mr. Dreyar said cracking his knuckles. "You're sure you don't want to offer me the job now?" Freed asked uncrossing his arms. "Sorry, but we have to continue." "Yeah, yeah, procedure. Well, I look forward to working with you both. Well actually I look forward to working with one of you.." She said, turned around, and left.

"And what did you think of 'Mr. Freed'?" Mr. Dreyar deadpanned. If I give everyone good comments, he probably will end up being confused on who to decide. But if I give Freed a bad comment, and everyone else a good comment he will probably well... give me Freed. "Well, he had good qualifications... but she was a bit abrasive." I said putting it in the nicest way. "Yes, his qualifications are very impressive. I, for one, quite like someone with a no-nonsense attitude. At least I know that he wouldn't lie to me." The next candidate walked in.

"Hi, I'm Sherry Blendy." She said. She was wearing a short pink dress with navy blue stripe below her dress. It was strapless, and really revealing. "Hi, Sherry. I'm Laxus Dreyar, this is Lucy. Tell us about yourself." He said about to put his arm around me. What the hell? I immediately pushed it away and he straightaway turned that little fiasco into a yawn. What was he thinking? Does he not get the clue that I literally just got married? "Well I just graduated from college last year so I'm still learning. But that's okay because I'm a fast learner! I love writing anything any everything so I'd happily take on any stories you have... and know I'd turn them into a great article." She said smiling innocently. "That sounds good. Lucy do you have a question?" He asked. Yeah I sure do have a question, what was that little thing you tried to pull not to long ago? "So, where was your last full-time employment, Sherry?" I asked. "Well I haven't actually had a proper writing job yet but my last job was in a book store. I loved it there but I had to leave to pursue something bigger. But working in a book store was certainly good for my reading habit! I love reading." She was very enthusiastic.

I liked her, she was really innocent, and friendly. "Well-read people tend to write well." Dreyar said. "I quite agree, Mr. Dreyar." She said. She seems lovely, if a little inexperienced. "Great, thanks Sherry. We'll get back to you later today." He said. "No problem, thanks for your time." She replied walking back. "That was the last of them, what do you think of Sherry?" He asked. I could either say something bad which could either increase or decrease my chances, I really really liked her."She's great! A bit inexperienced but a nice girl." I said. "I'm not so sure. She seems young and a bit naive. Experience does really count for something in this day and age and she had none. Well, if you were going to choose one of them, which one would you pick?" He reassured.

Well, Juvia seemed weird, cool, and irresponsible... Freed was very qualified but kind of a complete bitch... and well Sherry seemed lovely but she has no experience at all. "I think Emily would be a great person to work with. I'd love to give her-her first real job." I said. "Terrible idea. She's got zero experience and knew absolutely nothing." He said. "But she definitely seemed willing to work hard to make up for that!" I said giving him a disgusted look. He sighed, "Well, I'll take your opinion into consideration when I make my choice, but no guarantees." He said. "K." I shortened it. "You'll hear from the candidate chosen, later." "Okay, and I have a real quick question." I said.

"Sure?" He asked. "What was that thing you tried to pull back there with the Sherry interview. You really disgust me, Mr. Dreyar." He looked confused, like he never even witnessed it happening. "I don't know what you're getting at, Lucy." "Just please note, I am now married. Goodbye, Dreyar." I said turning and walking out the door of his office. I didn't bother to look back or turn the door behind me.

I made my way towards the elevator and clicked on the button to go back to the lobby. I have a feeling that didn't go well. When I got to the lobby I went straightaway towards the exit and then to my car. I just got a text from Natsu. "Hey, want to go to dinner tonight? Tell me when you get back, see you!"

When I got back to Natsus' house I immediately got out of my car grabbed my bag and went inside. I opened the door, "We're you serious about that text?" I asked. "Well, of course I am. Natsu Dragneel wants to really get to know his new wife and all. There's no paparazzi out there right?" He said stretching. "No" I said. "Alright well providing that there are no paparazzi shall we go?" He responded. "Are we going somewhere posh? Will I need to dress up?" "Nah. You look lovely just as you are." He assured me.

I nodded and took his hand that he offered me as we left out the door. He first walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. "After you, ma'dam." He said. "Don't mind if I do." I played along. He laughed and after I got in he shut the door and made the way towards the driver seat. It was only about a 20 minute drive to the restaurant, it was called 'The Hargeon Restaurant'. When we went inside, it was really fancy. "Natsu, I should have dressed up, this place is really posh!" I said. "Relax, they're used to it. I dined here once in my track suit." He shrugged. "Fine, just pass me the menu I guess." I said. "No, you're going to tell me your favorite foods and then I'm going to pick you something that I think you'll like."

"That's not fair!" I crossed my arms. "It's totally fair. It's like speed dating. Go on, what are three of your favorite foods?" "That's easy. I love pizza, sliders, and cheese fries. Extra cheese wherever possible!" I said. "So, basically, if there's grease you're happy?" He asked. "Now that just sounds awful." I blurted out. "You mean there's no truth in that?" He replied. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Aw, come on, don't pout at me. I love pizza, sliders, cheese fries too." "Well... okay, yes, maybe there's some truth in what you said. But grease is yummy!" I say shrugging. "Well I'm not gonna judge!" He replied. "So what are you going to choose for me?" I asked. "Ah, now you'll have to wait and see..." "So can I ask you the same question and do the same for you?" "Sure, if that's what you want." "Okay, then, Natsu Dragneel what are three of your favorite foods?" "It's so hard to choose just three but probably... mushrooms, steak, and cheesecake." He said. "Wow, yours are much more diverse than mine!" "Ah, I like to make things easy for you." He smirked patting my head. "What do you mean by that? You'll see when you check the menu and pick my starter, main course, and dessert!" "Okay, I will." I grabbed the menu and looked for the starter section column.

Mushrooms... ah garlic mushrooms for his starter. I looked at the main course column now and choose a sirloin steak and for the dessert I could have picked cheesecake but I'm going to be a little mean and pick chocolate fudge cake. The waitress came and asked, "Hi guys, can I take your order for the evening?" "Lucy? Would you like to order mine first?" He asked. I nodded, "For the starter, he'd like garlic mushrooms, and the main will be... the sirloin steak and finally for the dessert a slice of the chocolate fudge cake, thank you!" The waitress nodded. "For you, sir?" "I'll have the Margarita for starter, gourmet cheeseburger for main... and the strawberries for dessert, thanks." The waitress nodded and left. "Gotta have some fruit with that grease!" He said. I laughed, "You got like everything I would want to eat! How did I do?"

"Pretty well. Two out of three ain't bad!" "Oh good! I think my hunger sidetracked my brain for a second there..." I said. His phone started ringing, "Sorry I better get this." He said after pressing accept on his phone. "Hello..? ...Wendy?" He started. "Wendy, calm down, stop crying. Look I can't understand what you're saying. Just breathe slowly for a minute. In and out. That's it." He said calmly.

"Now, what's the matter?" He said. He was nodding non stop. "Oh. He said that?" He sighed. "Yes, Wendy, I can come. It's fine Wendy, I'm not really that busy. Yes, I just sat down to dinner. Well, keep calm and I'll be with you in a bit. Okay, bye." He hung up and sighed again.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "Not really. It's my friend, Wendy. She's well, she's going through a tough time right now. She really needs me. I'm so sorry, Lucy, really I am, but I'm going to have to go. The waitress, Jess, she knows me. Tell her to put it on my tab. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you." He said. "Okay..." I choked. "Thanks for being so understanding." He said and left.

I should have known this was too good to be true... the first time Natsu and I are truly getting on and Wendy gets in the way again. And I wonder what he means by "Jess knows me" ...Who hasn't he slept with? What a disaster I should have never agreed to this. I sighed. "Oh did he have to leave?" Jess asked as she came over by me. "Yeah. He said to put it on his tab." I sighed. "Okay. Do you still want the food?" "Can I take it to go?" I asked. "Sure, honey." "Hey, Jess?" "Yeah." "Does he... does Natsu come here often?" "Sure, he comes all the time. Usually with another girl though. I think her name's Sammy or Lindy or something..." "Wendy?" I asked. "Could be." She shrugged. "I'll go and pack your food up for you." She said and walked away.

When I got home I got a phone call. I picked it up, "Hello?" "Hi, Lucy it's Freed. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be the one reporting on your story. Not that that's any surprise to anyone, of course." Oh no! I can't believe he picked him! "Hi, Freed! That's great. When would you like to get started?" I said sounding gleeful. "Mr. Dreyar gave me your home address so I'll be around at some point tomorrow." She said. "Oh, actually, Freed, I don't like there at the-" "Look, Lucy, I don't have the time to deal with this right now. Some of us have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Oh no, I can't believe I have to work with him. Why on earth did Mr. Dreyar choose him? I specifically said I wanted to work with Sherry... unless my theory that he's still mad with me so he's making things as difficult as he can for me is no longer a theory but a conclusion and fact! That's got to be it. This has been such a terrible day. I think I'll just go to bed and then the day will finally be over. It was night time anyway.


	6. Reports

**CHAPTER 6: REPORTS**

I awoke in a strange place. It wasn't strange but it was strange that I was here, it was my old room at my mom's house... I don't know what I'm doing here... I heard footsteps on the stairs but my back was hurting from waking up from the floor. Someone's coming! There was a knock at the door but whoever's on the other side doesn't wait to be invited in.

"Hello, Lucy." My mom said walking closer to me. "Mom!? Oh thank goodness, it was all a dream!" I said jumping with enthusiasm. "What was a dream, Lucy?" She waited a moment and I didn't bother to say anything because I knew she was about to continue. "Oh you mean that you married Natsu Dragneel?" She squinted innocently at me. "You know about that?" I asked. "Oh, Lucy, I'm your mother. I know everything. And I also know that you're going to let your bass break the news to the world tomorrow morning... without even giving me, your own mother, so much as a phone call! Let alone inviting me to your wedding!" My mom said angrily. "Oh no! Mom, I forgot to tell you!" I say, it was the only thing I really could say. "You forgot!?" She asked impatiently. "So you'e happy to let me find out that my daughter is married by seeing pictures on the front page of a gossip magazine?" She asked again. "I'm so sorry!" "Well sorry won't help you now!"

My pink childish room was no longer a room, it was fire, flames, sizzling up creating ash and dust. I couldn't escape, I was surrounded by fire. "And do you know what else I know?! I know you married him in Vegas without even knowing him! And I'm going to tell the whole world the truth!" She yelped. "No, mom you don't understand!" I choked. "No, Lucy, what I don't understand is why you would lie to me in the first place. And now, you can stay here and think about what you've done!" And she walked through the fire and left. "Mom! Mom, help!" I screamed. I started crying, I didn't know what happened I was confused.

I immediately jumped up in the guest room's bed of Natsu Dragneels' house. There was tears in my eyes when I blinked and squinted from just waking up. Well, that was a scary and weird dream... but dream mom did have a point! I haven't told real mom about me getting married and tomorrow Mr. Dreyar will release the news... on our website before it goes to press, including my name. And I KNOW mom keeps tabs on that website because she knows I work there! She'd find out straight away! I don't know what to do...

I could crash the website... but then Mr. Dreyar would probably get his techy guys and track my address or something down. I could ask Mr. Dreyar to publish it but that seems like a bad idea since he seems to be mad at me at the moment. Or I could call mom... I decided to call mom. I picked up my phone and dialed her, it kept ringing and ringing but no answer. I guess I should have known better than to think she'd answer at nearly 2 in the morning. She always leaves her phone downstairs. I guess I'll have to call Mr. Dreyar since its the best plan B I have. Yes I think that's the right thing to do anyway - it'll definitely give me a chance to tell my mom I'm married... I gasped. But why am I going to tell him I need more time..?

Ideas rushed through my head, I decided to pick out three out of the probable 5 I had. Either Natsu isn't ready, I need to tell distant relatives, or blame Natsus' agent, Zeref.

I have a feeling the best way to go is to blame Zeref because well... he won't care if I need to tell distant relatives, and he wouldn't extend the deadline just because Natsu isn't ready. Besides I wasn't that keen on Zeref anyway. I'll say he says the news can't come out yet without him reviewing the contract. I picked my phone up back from my pocket and dialed him. "Hello? Lucy? What do you want, it's nearly 2 a.m?" He asked. "Hi Mr. Dreyar. I'm sorry for the late call but it's urgent." I say. "What is it?" He sounded hesistant. "It's the story. I-it can't come out tomorrow." I stuttered. "What? Why not?" "It's Natsus' agent. He won't let us release the story with you until he's read the contract himself. "And how long would that take?" "No longer than a couple of days, I'm sure. He says it has to be done or there could be legal repurcussions for both parties."

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Then, Mr. Dreyar sighs down the line. "Fine. But this is the last favor I do for you, understand?" "I understand." "I'll give you two days and the story is going out, no excuses." "Yes, Mr. Dreyar, that's fine. Thank you so much!" "You're welcome. But Lucy?" "Yes?" "Don't call me at 2 in the morning ever again." "I won't. Thanks again." I said and did a little victory dance after hanging up the call. Woo! At least I've given myself a couple of days to tell mom! Although that won't be a great experience. I better get back to sleep. I've got lots to do tomorrow.

\ The Next Morning /

I woke up after getting a restless amount of sleep. I wonder if Natsu came home last night. I didn't hear him come in. I went to my walk in closet and changed into an outfit which contained of: A tucked in granite sweater which was one shouldered, a marroon scarf, blue denim jeggings, and brown riding boots that went up to my knee. I also grabbed my black purse and set it on the bed for later. I then went downstairs and went to check if Natsu was home. I looked in his room since the door had been cracked open. He's still not back! I sure hope he's okay... maybe I should text him and double check. I am his wife after all! I'm allowed to be concerned for him. I pulled out my phone and started texting him.

"Hi Natsu, I'm just headed out for the day and saw you weren't back yet. Is everything okay? Call if you need anything. Lucy xo" I typed and sent it. I hope he doesn't mind me sticking my nose in... oh well, it's done now. And I have time to have coffee and check the news before I have to go and meet that reporter. I went to the kitchen and went in the fridge. I had left my coffee from yesterday there, so it was cold. I don't really mind cold coffee I love it from Moonbucks. I grabbed it and went to the living room chilled out on the couch and sipped it. "This morning on Mermaid Heel News, we have a HUGE exclusive for you!" The reporter said.

"That's right, I'm Sarano Agria, or as know as Angel. This morning Mermaid Heel News can exclusively report that Hollywood hunk, Natsu Dragneel is officially off the market! That's right, ladies, Mr. Dragneel was reportedly married over the weekend!" "Oh no! How on earth did Mermaid Heel News find out?!" I screeched. Mr. Dreyar isn't going to be happy about this, especially since I asked him to wait... if it wasn't for me, he could have published the story already and not been beaten to it by Mermaid Heel news. I sure hope he isn't watching... "There's no word on the identity of the lucky lady yet but our source claims that Natsu and his new wife are "blissfully happy" but laying low for now." Angel said.

She continued, "This certainly seems to be the case as representatives of Mr. Dragneel have yet to comment on the rumors. And although they are only rumors Natsu was seen about the town this morning with long-time friend and rumored flame, America's Sweetheart Wendy Marvell where he was photographed wearing on ring on THAT finger! Natsu and the 19-year-old star of Fairney Channel's teen drama 'Wendy's Tail' were spotted out in this morning. Where they were photographed having what seemed to be a very intense conversation. A local business owner commented that they had enjoyed an early morning brunch at his cafe and added that they seemed to be calm and enjoying each others' company." A picture of Natsu and Wendy came on screen. Natsus' friend Wendy is Wendy Marvell!? But she's super famous! How did I not realize? Or why didn't Natsu tell me? And she's so much younger than him! How can he have feelings for her?

"Now, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell do have some history after reportedly becoming fast friends at the after-party of the Teen Choice Awards three years ago, where Wendy received nine awards. Our source claims that Wendy is NOT Natsus' new bride but their apparent closeness may leave people wondering whether there may be trouble in paradise already for Natsus' brand new marriage. In other news, which member of boyband Oracion Seis has had a dramatic new haircut? Come back after this break!" The news faded out and transitioned to a commercial. Ugh! And now I look stupid! 'Trouble in paradise'! Ha! You can't have trouble in paradise if paradise doesn't exist! Natsu is going to have to tell me what he's playing at with Wendy Marvell and start acting like a married man! If he doesn't, we'll be busted and this 'marriage' will be over faster than you can say 'I do'... I sighed.

Oh no! And now I'm running late for that meeting with the reporter! I immediately switched off the TV and ran towards my car. I watched the clock the whole way there. I hated this, I have that reporter Freed to! So he's not going to be happy. When I arrived at my house I immediately got out of my car and ran towards Freed. "Lucy, nice of you to finally turn up! I've been ringing your bell for ages! Isn't this your apartment?" He asked. I had forgotten just how rude he is! I knew this would be a mistake... I'm sorry, Freed. Yet it is my apartment but... well... I've been staying with Natsu." I said blushing.

"I see. Are you going to invite me in, then?" He said impatiently. "Um... yes, of course." I said hesitantly. I unlocked the door and went on the elevator. When we we're going up he said, "Before we get down to business, I just want to thank you for giving me the job. I mean I know I was the obvious choice, but I'm not an ungrateful brat so thanks all the time." He smirked. "Um... you're welcome? So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Dreyar had a plan in motion but he said you wanted to wait for a couple of days so he's pushed it on. So the story itself won't break just yet." He said as the elevator reached my floor. "Great!" I responded. I guess Freed hasn't been watching Mermaid Heel this morning then... "Also here, this is the contract Mr. Dreyar asked me to give you." She said handing me the paper. I read it aloud, "This contract hereby declares that the client Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel agrees to discuss the agreed-upon story with Sabertails exclusively." "That means you can't tell any other newspaper or magazine."

"I know, I have worked for Sabertails for six years now." I said nodding. "Well, it's my job to inform you." She scowled but then returned to talk normally, "So Mr. Dreyar wants to dedicate almost an entire issue to the exclusive announcement of your marriage... including a double spread of the wedding itself: color scheme, bridesmaids, first dance song... you know, the lot." She said. I felt a rush of anxiety flow through me, we don't have that information! Oh no, we're going to have to invent a whole wedding in a week! "Is that not okay?" Freed asked. "Yes, I'm fine! That's great!" I yelped and nervously smiled. "We can definitely tell you all of that stuff about our wedding that definitely happened!" Way to go Lucy, that was subtle. "Right..." He said sarcastically.

"All of the information is in the contract if you'r struggling to keep up." "Um... okay?" "Mr. Dreyar also wants exclusive copied of your wedding photos next week. We'll be putting them on the website to announce your marriage so that we're the first to break the news." "Oh my God!" I freaked. Where am I going to get an exclusive wedding photo went here was barely a wedding?! And they definitely haven't seen Mermaid Heel this morning... should I say something? "What now?" Freed asked. "Nothing! Nothing, it's just... exciting." I said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone? This was supposed to be a private meeting..." He said. "No I'm not expecting anyone but I'd better check it out. I'll be back in a second."

I ran to the door and looked through the eye window. It was Mr. Dreyar. What could he be doing here? I opened the door and he let himself in.

"Hello, Mr. Dreyar." I started as he walked past me to Freed as I followed him. "I'd say I'm surprised to see you here, but I saw Mermaid Heel news this morning as well." I finished knowledgeably. "Yes, well, they have beat us to it. I knew I had to do something." He said. "What happened this morning?" Freed responded. "This morning, Mermaid Heel news reported on the marriage. They're only dealing in rumors but, still, the news is out there. I thought you would have heard, Freed?" Mr. Dreyar said as he was eyeing me. "Oh no, I was at the gym first thing this morning and then I had to go and discuss business with another client." He shrugged.

"Freed, will you please give us a moment? In private?" Mr. Dreyar asked. Freed nodded, "Oh! Well, yes, I suppose so..." Uh oh. "You asked me to wait to break the story." He squinted at me. "If we hadn't put it on hold, we'd have been the first to get the news out there. Why Lucy?" I crossed my arms. "I told you my reasons why I wanted to wait; I didn't know this was going to happen." "Even if that is true, I'm not sure I can trust you anymore Lucy. It was first starting about not telling me about your relationship prior to your wedding. But I've made enough excuses for you. Imagine if Mermaid Heel found out your full identity and released that information. Sabertails would be the laughing stock of the industry if one of their own reporters married a celebrity and still another magazine reported on it before they did." I sighed. I really didn't care at this point, he acts like I want to go through this and do it.

"I understand, Mr. Dreyar really I do, but I just need a couple more days." I replied. "I can't, Lucy, it's no good for business. So I'm bringing it forward." "What do you mean?" "I'm sure Freed told you that I'm planning on dedicating an entire issue to giving details about your marriage." He wanted to reassure.

"She did, yes." "Well, we're going to make it next week's issue, rather than next month." He said. "But the content of each issue is agreed two weeks in advance. Next weeks magazine is already decided, surely?" I asked. "It is. But it can be changed. We need this exclusive out quickly now if we want to make any money from it. So we will and I repeat will be publishing one of your wedding pictures in the next issue."

"But that comes out in two days!" I said. "I know. That's why we'll need a picture by tomorrow to go in the magazine. That way we'll definitely be the first to reveal your identity, if not your marriage." He said calmly. "What?! I can't get them by tomorrow!" I scowled. "Well, you're going to have to." He said crossing his arms. "I'll send over the amended exclusivity contract to you by email this evening, Lucy." He spat. "I need you and your little husband to sign it." I ignored his immaturity and conceitedness. "That's entirely unfair. It's MY life and MY marriage. I should and WILL have some say in this."

"You had a say and it hasn't worked out. You wanted me to wait to report on the story and look what happened." "And what if I just give the exclusive to someone else? A magazine which would let me have a say in how my marriage is announced to the world." I spat. "Well, you could do that. But you'd be fired, and no reputable magazine would hire you after this goes public. And I've done my research on your husband. I know he's out of work and has been for a few years now!" He yelled.

"It's a lovely place you've got here, a nice lifestyle. And I'm sure you couldn't maintain if you were unemployed. Think about it, Lucy." He said. I glowered at him and looked at him with daggers in my eyes. "Freed and the photographer will be back in two days to conduct the first interview and photo shoot. You should also contact Freed if you hear any news from the Mermaid Heel grapevine. Any time of day, she is on call to you. As soon as you hear something, I want to be the first to report on it. And I don't want any other news stories hidden from me, is that clear?"

I had words sizzling up from the tip of my tongue. I wanted to scream, and I wanted to punch him in the guts. This isn't just some silly old news story, this is my life!

"Crystal." I hissed. "I also need you to send me one of your wedding photos by tomorrow. No excuses. Goodbye, Lucy. I look forward to working with you and your... husband." He said as he turned around and left.

I can't believe Mr. Dreyar is getting away with this. He's blackmailing me, I'm sure. But what can I do about it? He's right; I can't afford to pay rent if I don't have a job and then what would I do? All of this is Natsus' fault! If he hadn't been out with Wendy, none of this would have been int he news! I wonder what Wendy thinks of all of this... I know he's confided in her. I heard him on the phone.

Unless the 'source' telling Mermaid Heel IS Wendy. If she's jealous and wants Natsu for herself then of course she would try to share our secret! I hope Natsu is at home, finally. We really need to talk.


	7. Apologies

**CHAPTER 7: APOLOGIES**

The door's wide open! Natsu wouldn't leave the door open... would he? "Natsu? Natsu, are you in?" I yelled. "Lucy? It's Zeref." He responded. I sighed and walked in. What is Zeref doing here? "Zeref, hi! You scared the life out of me." "Sorry. I just thought I'd leave it open to let Natsu know I was here." "Oh. Natsu isn't here?" I asked concerned. "No, I'm just waiting for him. Thought that he might be with you. You don't know where he is?" Zeref asked.

"Well he went to see Wendy last night and never came back." I cringed. "Oh."

"So... you let yourself in?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, I have a key." "Is that... is that normal?" I replied. "What do you mean?" He looked down. "Well, for someone's agent to have a key to their house and let themselves in." I said. "He hasn't told you then?" He asked. I shrugged, "Told me what?" I really hope it's not more bad news. "Natsu is my little brother." He deadpanned. "Oh!" I replied. I studied Zeref for a second, "You guys look nothing the same!" I screeched. "Yeah, we get that a lot. Well, what if we went out to get Natsu a gift, like... well, his favorite coffee from Moonbucks!" "What is his favorite coffee..?" I stupidly asked. I didn't know, but still.

"I guess you really don't know much about each other." He mentioned. "Not really, no. Every time I think I'm getting to know him, he seems to withdraw from me." I sighed. And usually it's because of Wendy. "Yeah, Natsu does that." Zeref stretched his arms. "Did I hear my name?" A voice called.

"Natsu!" I yelped. He walked into the room wearing his usual top and jeans. He patted my head, "Hey guys! Zeref, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, since news of your marriage was leaked this morning and the press are having a field day about your little outing with Wendy Marvell I decided to come round and see what's going on with you." He said giving Natsu 'the look'. "Oh, yeah, Zeref, the thing with Wendy, she's having a tought time and I'm being a friend, that's it." He hesitantly said. "And I would have believe that had Lucy here not just told me that you spent the whole night with her." He crossed his arms.

"But, Zeref..." "Natsu, listen to me. The whole point of you remaining in this... 'marriage' is so that the press see you as a changed man. Not an alcoholic, not someone who allegedly cheated on Lisanna Strauss and not an unreliable, washed-up actor. A changed man, Natsu. This means you can't stay out all night with other girls, having brunch with them. You need to be seen with your WIFE, not a teenager." Zeref spoke up.

"But Wendy and I are just friends, you know that Zeref. Whatever we used to be, we're just friends now." He defended. So Wendy DOES mean something to him! Or, at least, she did... "I don't care what you are, I care what it looks like." Zeref face palmed. "Plus, it's not me you need to convince with this stuff. It's Lucy."

Natsu sighed. "Lucy, I..." He started but Zeref interrupted him. "Hey, you guys can discuss this later in private. The main reason I came is because I need to release a statement. I can't keep saying 'no comment' What do you want me to say?"

"I think I can help here." I waited a moment and Zeref nodded. "Natsu and I have agreed to an exclusive deal with the magazine I work for, Sabertails." I started. "Yes, I've heard of it." Zeref put in. "They're going to be confirming our marriage with a picture in the next issue and on their website in 2 days and then we're going to be doing some exclusive interviews and photo shoots with them. So if you could only issue a statement confirming that the rumors are true, I know they would appreciate that." I took a breath after that mouthful of words got out.

"So that they can release most of the details themselves?" Zeref assumed. "Yes, that's right." I confirmed. "Okay I can do that. Do you want me to give your name or hold that for now, too?" He said eyeing Natsu. "Hold it for now. Just confirm that Russ is married to me, and maybe say something like we're enjoying it so far, to add some personality." I said. "But we don't need to add personality." Natsu said. "I think she's got a point, Natsu. Especially after your stunt with Wendy this morning." Wow that was rude of Natsu, maybe he doesn't like me after all...

"Fine." He agreed and crossed his arms. "Okay, great, I think that's very doable. So I'll give a statement shortly but that's all, okay?" He assured. We nodded and he was about to get ready to walk out of the house and leave but I quickly stopped him and mentioned, "Oh! There's something else you might be able to help us with..." He stopped in his place, "Yeah?" "Sabertails wants to release the news of our marriage with a photo from our wedding." I said. Natsu and Zeref both gasped. "Ah... that is a problem." He shrugged. "Yes. And I was told to get the photo to them tomorrow or else." I bit my lip. Zeref was thinking and Natsu was freaking out.

"Tomorrow!?" He started, "Lucy, this is the first I'm hearing of this don't you think you should have said something?" "Well, Natsu, I only found out today and if you'd been around then I would have told you." I squinted at him. "Okay, I have a plan. Tomorrow morning, I'll send 'round Natsus' stylist, Mirajane, and you can go somewhere with a nice backdrop and pose for some fake wedding photos." He replied.

I nodded, "That sounds good, where will we go?" "I'm not sure yet, but we'll most likely have to work something out. I'll have the photos sent to me in digital format the same day and, Lucy, give me an email address and I'll send a picture over to Sabertails for their magazine, okay?" He said consciously. "That would be great, thanks Zeref." I responded with a nod. You know, he's not really that bad after all... I guess just maybe a bit misunderstood.

"Great! Now, I better get going, it seems you two have a lot of talking to do... talk to each other, get over whatever issues you have going on and be ready for Mirajane at 9 AM sharp." He turned around and waved walking out the door, "I'll see you both tomorrow." and then he shut the door behind him leaving us awkwardly watching. "So.." Natsu crooked his neck. "So." I said crossing my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I disappeared for a while." He shrugged looking guilty as ever. "It's okay, it's not like I'm your real wife, anyway." I mumbled. "You don't have any obligation to me." I bit my finger nail and faced towards the ground. "No, but that's just it. You are my real wife and I should treat you like it..." He sighed and grabbed my hand. "Maybe we should take a minute and go and talk about this somewhere else."

I tore from his grip and crossed my arms again. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked uncomfortably. If the paps (papparazis) get a shot of me and Natsu before Mr. Dreyar can publish one, I better say au revoir to my job. "It's okay," He started, "It's getting dark out and I know somewhere we can get some peace and quiet. I'll just shower and then we can go." "Can I ask where we're going" "It's a surprise." "Well, what should I wear." "Fine, I'll give you a clue." He looked away as if he we're thinking and then hesitated, "D-dress warm." I looked down again and thought the clue through. Dress warm? Does that mean we're going outside..? I waited a very long pause and looked up and noticed he already had left. Oh no, the water's running, he's already in the shower and really isn't going to tell me anything else! Oh well, I guess I'd better pick something to wear.

I straddled myself into my room and groaned not knowing the slightest of what to wear. Well... Natsu wants me to wear something warm but I want to wear something that looks nice. Something warm, but also nice. I rummaged through my wardrobe and picked out three outfits.

The first, a cute teal mid-length dress, a black cardigan, and black leggings. The second, a very short maroon dress with a cut out back, an off white knit cardigan, and brown tall gladiator sandals. The third, black skinny jeans, with an army green tee, a black scarf, white vans, and a light gray sweatshirt which would probably go around my waste just to make sure.

I thought about my choices and just went with the third outfit so I know I could be safe in case it would be colder or warmer. Although I'd be more certain if I knew where we were going... I'm finally ready! Let's hope Natsu is too.

\ In the Car /

"So where are we going?" I automatically asked. "I told you, it's a surprise." He replied slowly. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Why did you want to go out to talk, anyway?" I asked throwing off the whole idea I was upset. "I know I haven't been as forthcoming as I could be about... certain things, recently. And I can't promise that I will tell you everything that's going on, simply because I can't. But I want to prove to you that I do want this relationship to work... or, at least, look like it's working. Plus, I like you, Lucy. I do want to be friends, even if I'm not so good at showing it. So I want to take you somewhere that is special to me to show that I can open up to you." He replied and then took a deep breath after speaking.

"Oh. That's... nice.." I replied weakly. He really confuses me, yet he says that I am his real wife I am only spoken to as a mere friend. "How is this mystery place special to you, then?" I picked up conversation. "I just come here when I need to think. It's where I've come in my best times, and my worst. And..." He cut himself off. "And what?" I quickly demanded an answer. "Well I've never taken a girl here with me before." "Oh." Wow, he really is opening up to me. I just hope he can tell me truthfully what's going on with him...

"Um, well, we're nearly here!" He stuttered and then nervously laughed. The way we were headed looked familiar so I looked out the window and noticed a familiar sign and then it hit me, "Hang on, we're going in the direction of Tenrou Wetlands Park! We're not going there, are we?" "I'm not telling you anything..."

"But that's a tourist place! You said we shouldn't be disturbed. And it closed half and hour ago!" I shrieked. "Relax, Lucy, it's all under control." He parked on the side of the road and we exited the car. "Okay, so we've come to the Wetlands Park, a very popular public park." "Lucy, it's after closing time, there's no one here." We walked out towards the park and there was either a mansion or a keeping house for the whole park, I honestly couldn't tell. "I get it superstar, your flashy celeb status gets you in places after closing it's still hardly the secluded paradise you were alluding too..." I spat. "Your inability to see the bigger pictures disappoints me." Natsu yelped. "Come on, I'll take you to the place I WAS talking about..."

It was a silent walk as he led me towards the back of the building. I looked at his face and he was just smirking. I grunted but he didn't notice since he was probably to caught up in his own thoughts. He nodded when we stopped in front of a cave that had a door. He opened the door and inside it was basically a house. A very small house or something. "It's solar-powered." He spoke up. I gazed into the house longer.

"Okay, fine, I underestimated you." I admitted negatively with the accent of sarcasm hovering throughout my speech of words. "This place is amazing!" I then said. "I told you-" "Hey, don't ruin it with 'I told you so'!" I interrupted him. He laughed and opened the door which was a beautiful outside. The moon, the weeping willows, the midnight sky, it was just me, him, and the outside. "It's just so... peaceful" I continued, "And the views of the park from here! It's beautiful." "Yeah... beautiful." He mumbled as I was still watching the outside. "And what's this?" I asked. "I asked the staff to leave us a little picnic in here." He replied. "Where is it?!" I immediately shrieked. "It's in the other room I suppose." He replied grabbing my hand for the second time today and taking me towards the room. He opened the door and nodded signaling for me to go in.

"Little?! This is a huge spread! Sandwiches, coffee, and champagne.." I said the first few things I had noticed. "Well the champagne is for you, apple juice for me... because... well... you know." He muttered. "Of course. Natsu, it's wonderful!" "I'm glad you approve." He picked up the champagne and poured it in a solo cup and then did the same with the apple juice. I picked up the champagne and we both had knew what was going to happen next.

"Cheers!" We said and then laughed. But then both drank our drinks. I stopped after a sip and put my cup down. "Hey, Natsu?" I said seriously wanting his attention. It grew quiet and he gave me a serious face. "Can I ask you something?" I continued as he nodded. I have so many questions for Natsu but which one should I ask... either what's up with Wendy or why he didn't tell me Zeref is his brother. Before thinking any longer I grew my voice quieter.

"What's going on with Wendy? You two were all over the entertainment new this morning and I- well, I want to know whether I have anything to worry about." I added and he sighed. "I mean, not that we're really married but, well, you know... it's got to look authentic or we won't even get out of the starting gate." I looked at the food embarrassed.

He took a deep breath and looked me seriously in the face, "Look, I know it looks bad but I swear to you, Wendy and I are just friends. The thing is, we've known each other for a long time now and she's helped me through some tough times. But now... now she's got some stuff going on and she needs me. You know she left home the day she turned 16? Her father was an alcoholic and her mother left them when Wendy was very young. So as soon as she could escape, she did. She came to Crocus and never looked back. And then, when I met her at the Teen Choice Awards, I was blown away by how someone... so young could be so mature and so thoughtful. She took one look at me and knew. I mean, she'd seen her father go through it. She knew straight away about my problems with alcohol. And the look in her eyes... she felt sorry for me! Me! I had money, I had screaming fans, I had a mansion in the middle of Crocus! My career was hanging on by a string, sure, but I still thought I had it all. It was Wendy who helped me to see that being in Crocus was doing me no good. She suggested Shirotsume Town - celebrities who want to escape the madness of Crocus and move there all the time! Did you know Bob lives two streets away from me?" "What? No way!" "Yes way! But anyway shortly after I moved, Wendy decided to come and live over this way as well. If it wasn't for Wendy... well. Well, I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere." He smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up." "No! No, it's fine. You deserve answers, Lucy. You're my fake wife! I just.. I have to tell you what she's done to help me so that you can understand... why I just can't tell you what's going on right now. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and I can't break that trust. Wendy's kind of the only real friend I have outside of my family. And so all I can tell you is that she needs me and I swear that there is nothing between us but friendship. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. But Natsu?" "What is it?" "It's nothing.. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds here, I know we're not really married. I just need to know what I'm getting myself into." I said. "I know, I understand. Being in the public eye makes every relationship a complicated one." He replied. "Yes, and speaking of relationships in the public eye... if you're going to keep seeing Wendy like this, you're going to have to be careful about it. If you keep sneaking off..." I realized that was a bad choice of words. "I'm not sneaking off..." He rose. "I know, but it could be interpreted like that. And, actually, it was. This morning, Mermaid Heel News were theorizing that we're already experiencing marital problems.. and we haven't even officially went public yet! All I'm saying is that you're going to have to be careful of who sees you with Wendy. We're doing this for your image and your career - if you look like you're cheating on me... no one will buy it. And I know Zeref agrees with me." I crossed my arms. "This coming from the journalist herself! I'm sorry, I know you're only saying this to protect us... to protect me. It's just... it's hard to stay out of the spotlight." said Natsu. "I know. All I'm asking is that you be careful." "I can do that." "Thank you." "You're welcome."

"Also, why didn't you tell me that Zeref was your brother?" I asked. "Oh. That. Did he tell you?" "Yeah, he was surprised you hadn't already told me." "Well I suppose one reason is that it never came up in conversation. It just didn't seem that important to mention it when we were discussing our accidental marriage. Plus you didn't seem to like him all that much and... well..." "Well what?" "To be totally honest with you, I'm ashamed of it." "What? Why?" "Well, I used to have a real agent. Not that Zeref isn't a real agent! Just... I used to have Wally Buchanan." He said. "Oh! I know him! He's the agent for loads of A-listers! Gray Fullbuster, Mavis Vermillion, Rogue Cheney..." "...Minerva Orland, Sorana Agria, Yukino Agria... yeah, he's got them all. He's really good." "What happened?" "Well, you know I told you my career went belly-up when Lisanna left me? She left me for Wally Buchanan." "What?!" "I know. So I fired him and no other agent will touch a client who's fired Wally Buchanan. Zeref had a background in events management so I figured person management was almost the same thing. So I talked him into being my new agent. He's really struggled with it, especially since as soon as I brought him on board no one would employ me to do movies either. Truth is, I know he doesn't enjoy the job but I need him so I can't let him go and do something else. And I'm his little brother. I know he won't abandon me. I know I'm taking advantage of his kindness but I can't seem to stop. If I didn't have Zeref... I wouldn't have anything."

"Oh, Natsu, it's okay. I'm sure Zeref doesn't mind being your agent. If he really didn't want to do it, he wouldn't do it." "Do you think?" "Yeah, I know I'd do something like that for my sister and I would not mind it one bit. And for the record, I like Zeref just fine." "Thanks, Lucy. You always seem to make me feel better." "That's what a wife is for." "Well, then, I should have married you years ago!" He said and I blushed. "You know, I'm glad you told me to dress warmly." I smiled. "I think you've chosen the perfect outfit for tonight. And , well, you look beautiful." "Thank you!" I blushed harder than I was. "Hmm, it's getting quite late. Maybe we should start heading home?" "No! We've barely eaten any of the food you put on!" "It's okay, I still had a nice time. Plus, we can take it home and eat it with a movie." "We can?" "Of course we can, I already paid for it." "Yay!"

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked packing up the food into the picnic basket. "Can we watch Pitch Perfect 2?! I love that movie, starring my favorite actor, Sherria Blendy!" "Sure we can! Come on, let's go home." He said picking the picnic basket up.

\ At Home /

I sang along during the movie for all the songs and eventually Natsu reacted. "Alright, next Barden Bella, calm yourself!" "Sorry!" We both laughed. "Thanks for the food and the movie, Natsu. I'm full right now I don't even think I'll ever eat again." He laughed this time and not me. "That's okay, it was not problem. We should head to bed it's late and the stylist is coming in the morning." "Oh yeah." "It'll be fine. Mira's really nice." "Okay..." "It really will be fine. I promise." "Okay." "Goodnight then, I guess I'll see you in the morning." "Yeah, see you in the morning." I said as he walked away but then abruptly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot!" "What?" "I meant to ask you earlier..." "Yes?" "It's kinda stupid it's just... well I have to go to a movie premiere in a few days it's been lined up for a while. I was invited by Lyon Vastia, I was the lead in the first film he was casted in... and so he looks up to me and so he invited me to this premiere and... ...well... I was wondering whether you'd like to come with me?" "To a movie premiere?!" "Well... yeah." "Are you joking?! Of course I want to come! And it will be with one of my favorite people!" "Great! Wendy's coming too! You can finally meet, I'm sure you two will become great friends."

"Yes.. friends, I'm sure!" I tried to act cheerful but I really wasn't. "That's so great, we'll have a blast! I'll see you in the morning then." "Yeah, night." I was so excited about that until he mentioned Wendy. I turned around after he already left me to think and headed towards my room. I can't believe I got my hopes up enough to think he was actually asking me on a date. No, I'm just a friend. And I'll have to meet Wendy and I really don't like her at the moment. Although I guess I'll finally be able to see if Natsu has been telling the truth about her.. but then, we had a really nice evening together... I could probably get used to being married to Natsu Dragneel after all...


End file.
